A Demons Daughter
by Midnight72955
Summary: This is a Sequal to my Story Betrayed!Saya Roth is the Night daughter of Robin and Ravens twin girls,wat happens when Darius Shadow Wilson Sladesson hurts Saya in the worst way possible and what does Jacob Black have to do with this?Read&find out!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Teen Titans! I wish I did but I don't soooo... ya**

That night I was called down to dinner, Darius and Ihad been texting on and off all evening, it was weird I hadn't even meet him person to person and he could make me laugh. "Ok so here is what we do when we meet... we hug like old friends... how's that?" He texted. "That sounds good, its either that or be all awkward... I personally don't like awkward," I texted as I walked to the kitchen for dinner.

"I'm going to get a headache I know it, even from here I can here my family argue about meat or no meat," I texted. "Well you could always put duck tap over their mouths, you know Silence is golden but duck tap is silver!" He texted back. I laughed at that; "LOL that's a good one I like that," I replied. "I though you would," he said.

"SAYA!" my "cousin" Michael called. I ducked into a closet well texting; "Shhhh, I'm hiding from the stupid people."..."LOL, sorry you can't hide from the stupid people, god made so many!" he texted. I laughed again and walked out of the closet after I was sure Michael was gone. "So true, so true, you know screw hugs when I see you I'm going to tackle you!" I texted. "Ok, sounds good," he replied. I smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh there you are! We just sent Michael out to get you!" Terra exclaimed. "Sorry Aunt Terra," I said and sat down. My phone beeped again; "Whacha eating tonight?" He asked/texted. "Um... I think its enchiladas, U?" I texted back. "Pizza," he replied. "Sweet, I could use some pizza right now," I texted.

"Who are you texting?" Arella asked curious. "A friend," I replied and smiled. They all looked confused and happy, they hadn't seen me smile in a while. The phone beeped again; "let me see the phone," Arella said. My smile disappeared.

"No," I replied. She made a grab for it but I moved it out of the way. "Hey, give it to me!" she exclaimed laughing and reaching for it. "Never!" I exclaimed. "Arella, leave your sister alone and sit down," Raven said. "Yes mom," she replied.

Everyone started to eat when Michael got back; "Oh crap," I texted. "What?" He asked. "My Cousin Terr just hurt himself with a fork! Does the boy have now common sense that when you put down a fork you don't put it down bottom first!" I exclaimed.

"Well apparently Common Sense isn't really that Common then," he replied. I could help it, I laughed... hard, so hard that your head started to hurt. "Ow, ow, ow," I said putting a hand to my forehead. "What?" Terr exclaimed. I panted; "Nothing, just funny," I said. "Who are you talking to?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow. "Just a friend," I replied still smiling and rubbing my head.

"Um hum, would this friend happen to be a boy?" She asked. "Maybe," I said still happy I never thought anything could make me this happy in like forever, well besides Chocolate. My very weakness... "Is maybe a yes or no?"Tylerasked. "Yes, what does that got to do with it?" I asked. "Oh, nothing... what's his name?" Terra asked. "NightsConsort," I said giving them the name on my Myspace account then his real name.

"A fact of life: even after Monday and Tuesday even the calander says WTF," Darius texted. I gigled; "OMGess good one!" I texted. "Well I gotta get going, I have some work to do before bed, see you tomorrow," he texted. "K, see you," I replied. "U knoe I always have the last word rite?" He asked.

I smirked; "Well theres a first time for everything," I replied. "Stop," he said. "You first," I replied. "I'm serious!" he said. "So am I," I replied. We went on like that for a good 20 minuets before he gave up; "Fine, u got the last word!" he said well adding the smiley face. "YES!" I exclaimed. "We will continue this tomorrow," he said. "I look forward to it," I replied.

After Dinner I went back upstairs and got ready for bed I took a shower and crawled into bed the moon was bright outside and shinned down around me. I fell asleep your last thought of Darius...

The Next Day...

I woke up and took a shower changing into a pair of blue jeans and a short sleeve purple t-shirt. My phone beeped; "Good morning Saya," Darius texted. I smiled; "Good morning to you too Darius," I replied. "I can't wait to finally meet you," he texted, "but I have to tell you something."..."I have to too," I replied. "Its about the white hair," he said. "Its about purple eyes," you texted. "What about them?" I texted at the same time. "I have Purple eyes," I texted. "I have Silver/white hair," he replied. I gasped... "That is how you will know it is me," I said. "Same here," he replied.

* * *

That Evening at Carpe Noctem...

I sat at one of the booths eating some chocolate cake I glanced up once or twice since I got there a couple of minuets before 12. I ate another piece of cake and smiled loving the taste, Instinct hummed in satisfaction.

All of a sudden hands where covering my eyes; "Guess who?" The hands owners voice asked. I turned eyes still closed when I opened my eyes Darius was standing there smiling brightly, I smiled equally as brightly and hugged him. He hugged back; "Goddess its great to finally _see_ you," he said. "Same here, I never thought that it would be you that I've been talking too, all this time!" I exclaimed.

"Neither did I," He replied staring into my eyes. I stared back into hisCrystalblue eyes. "I was right, you did have crystal blue eyes," I said. "And I was right when I said you had the most beautiful silky black hair," he replied.

We talked through the day, I showed him different places around the town he would like all in the town and in public. I didn't know when it started but before I knew it your hands where intertwined together smiling and laughing.

At the end of the day you went to the beach staring out across the bay at the setting sun hands still twined together, he looked down at me. "It looks beautiful," I whispered. "Yes, you do," he replied. My head snapped to look at him, and then I blushed.

"Saya, why do you blush?" He asked serious. "No one has ever told me that before," I said looking away. He turned my face to him; "Do not look away, I've seen your sister before, she is no comparison to you Saya, no one can compare to the unique beauty you have," he said eyes staring intently into mine. Before I knew it his lips gently brushed against mine, in the ghost of a kiss. "I want to have no secrets with you Saya I'm going to tell you something, something that will surprise you greatly, before anything else," he said. "What?" I asked looking in his eyes.

"I'm Slades son, I am Shadow," he said then closed his eyes waiting for my answer. "_You_ are Slades son," I said. "Yes," he replied. I smiled; "Why does that not surprise me?" I whispered. "I'm sorry about the other night, I don't know what came over me," he said. "Do not Apologize Darius," I whispered smiling. "But," he started but I cut him off. "Trust me, I don't blame you, it was a natural reaction, it was the full moon after all," I said.

"What does that mean?" He asked. "I emit a certain allure to people my Instinct things will be suited for me, so far it hasn't worked on anyone... well until you came along," I said. "So does that mean I'm yours or something?" he asked. "No, only that your a suitor," I said. "My sister has about 20 different suitors I don't know how she does it," I said. "Wow," he said. "Yup," I replied.

"I better be going," I said. "Ok," he said. "I'll talk to you later?" I asked. "Definitely," he replied. I smiled and turned away, as I walked away I sorted out my thoughts, when I where close toTitansTowerI paused when a certain thought hit me. "Could I be in love?"... That is when the whole thing broke upon me and a million other thoughts assaulted me; "What if he's lying?"..."What if he's just using me?"... and most of all. "I'm afraid of falling and breaking."

Through the next couple of days I ignored his texts and calls, I stayed in your room, only coming out for dinner and to catch the occasional criminal, he also knew you listened to a dedication music show every Sunday he dedicated a song to me. But that only made me cry. One day about a week after that we where called in for another robbery... Shadow.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled I had no choice but to follow. I arrived there was the bag in his hand and he was glaring daggers at all of u. "Its about time," he said coolly and the fight began I watched as my family was taken down one by one. I had no choice but to run after him or else face the fury of Robin if I didn't. As he did the other night he pinned me against the wall this time I didn't struggle I just looked away.

He stepped back allowing me some space; "Why Saya? Why haven't you answered me since Friday?" He asked and took off the mask. His eyes where begging me to tell him; "Because Darius," I said brokenly looking away. "Look at me," he growled. I turned to look at him; "Why?" He asked again. "Because... because," I couldn't get it out.

"Is it because my father is Slade... because I act like I steal," he said staring me in the eyes. "Act?" I said. "Yes, if you look in the bag it will be filled with chains that look like jewels in a bag," he said. "You went through all the trouble..." I trailed off. "Yes, I went through all the trouble of putting on this-this show just so I could talk to you, and I'll keep doing it, just to see you," he said gently yet fiercely.

"Now, tell me Why? What is wrong?" He asked stepping closer looking in my eyes and placing a hand on my cheek. "I-I-I'm afraid," I whispered. "Of what?" He asked. "Of falling," I whispered. "I'll catch you," He whispered. "Promise?" I said quitely. "Promise," he replied then our lips meet again my eyes fluttered closed. "I have to go," he said whispered. I sighed; "I know," I said then he stepped back and then disappeared. I ran around a little more then stopped pretending to look around when my sister and Raven and the rest found me panting and looking around.

"Lost him again?" Arella asked. "Ya, god damn you'd think I'd be able to catch this idiot," I growled the silently said my sorry to him. "Well, we mine as well get back to the tower, none of the jewels where stolen, I guess he just wanted to see us," Cybrog said. "Ya, maybe," I replied then set off for home.

**So that was it the 2ed chap... please, please, please. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Teen Titans...**

The next day I sat looking through my new messages on Myspace mostly from the other Mini-Heroes some where human friends other then those nothing. I looked at my notifications I had 12. I clicked on them... one said "Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and all our jokes I fell in love." Another said "I wake up thinking of _you_, during the day I think of _you_, and when I go to bed I'm thinking of _you_."

Then one really caught my attention it was a video... at the beginning it says True Love...

A girl and Guy are speeding over 100MPH on a desert road on a motorcycle...  
Girl: Slow down we're going to fast! I'm scared!...  
Boy: Come on don't worry. I know what I'm doing you're having fun right?  
Girl: NO! Please stop. I'm really scared!  
Boy: Then tell me you love me!  
Girl: I LOVE YOU! Now please slow down!  
Boy: Give me a hug. (Girl Hugs Him)  
Boy: Hey, can you help me out here? Take my helmet off me and put it on you. Its bugging me...  
In the paper the next day- A motorcycle has crashed into a building due 2 break failure 2 people found but only 1 survived...

The TRUTH... Halfway down the road boy realized that his breaks broke...But he didn't want to let the girl now...Instead he had her say she loved him, feel her hug him 1 last time... and then he had her wear the helmet so that she would live even though it meant he would die... Now _that_ is True Love...

At the end of the show I looked down at the comment that went with it... "I would do that for you," he said. I smiled a watery smile then sent him a couple of bumper stickers at the last one I put in... "I'd rather you not... you know I could never live without you," I replied.

* * *

Saya/Arella birthday party...

I sat in the shadows of a large tree the sun falling slightly through the leaves eliminating the book I was reading. The book was my copy of The Book of Azar, right now I was reading about the Children of the Moon and Shape Shifters of many kinds ranging from Snow Leopards to Tigers.

It was Oct 31st the day for mine and my sisters birth. "Saya are you going to stay there all day well the rest of us party the day away?" Arella asked hands on her hips. "No, because I rather party the Night away, it is O'Hallows Eve after all," I said smiling up at her.

"What about this mystery boy, you've been texting and calling for the past 2 weeks," Arella asked. I could sense some sort of... Amusement? Gratitude? Pleasure? "He said he was coming," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders.

Raven sat staring at her daughters a soft look on her face; "Raven?"Tylersaid. He was there watching them as well. "Are you going to try and stop it?"Tylerasked. "No, I can't interfere in their affairs, no matter how much I want to," Raven said eyes sad as she looked at you and Arella.

"What does Robin think about this?"Tylerasked her. "Well he... he loves Arella more then he does Saya, so I guess it the complete opposite of you," Raven replied. "I guess he likes the thought of this boy taking after him,"Tylersaid bitterly.

"Maybe, or maybe like Arella he wants to know if Saya really is strong enough to handle this," Raven said. "You where strong enough," Tyler said Raven looked away; "It was the hardest thing I had to do, to turn my back on everything I knew, everything I loved, in the end Azar's teachings meant nothing to me, it still hurt... no matter how hard I tried push her not to feel anything," Raven said.

"She's smart, she didn't heed Azar's teachings of not feeling if your a demon, she lived everyday smiling and laughing, she did things I couldn't dreamed of doing when I was younger, she knew how to compromise with Instinct at such a young age," Raven continued. "You remember when we first found that Saya was much stronger Instinct wise, then Arella, she is much more demoness then she is human... I just hope she doesn't loose control," Raven said the last part softly.

"I guess we'll find out, so enough, you know there is a reason I called her little wolf when she was a baby,"Tylersaid. "Why is that?" Raven asked knowing that he will finally give her the reason he called Saya by Little Wolf when she was a baby.

"Because she strong, stubborn, fierce, and powerful... but she is also wise, wise beyond her years, and very loving and loyal, they are testing her because they want to see her fall, they want to see her scream they want to hear her cry, they want to _see_ her angry, but I'll bet you anything, I'll bet my life that she doesn't do that she is to loving to careful to let Instinct take over because... in the end she knows he was never hers, she knows that there is another out there one that _will_ give anything and everything for her, just like me for you and, just like this boy will give anything for Arella," Tyler said.

"But what if she can't-" Raven began but Tylercut her off. "She wont, I know _my_ little girl, she is not Arella, she is _not_ Robin, she won't throw a tantrum because she didn't get what she wanted, she won't cry and beg on her knees because I'll tell you who she _is_ like... Raven she is like _you," _Tyler said.

"When Robin cheated on you, you didn't gravel and beg like he wanted you too, you held your head high and did what _you_ had to do, now you have to have faith that she wont let instinct take over, I know _my _daughter, Raven I know _our _daughter, she isn't like him... she is like you," Tyler finished and through the whole time he held Ravens eyes with a calm determination that made Raven believe. "You forgot that she is also just like _you_," Raven said.

"Its that a good thing?"Tylerasked. "It is a great thing," Raven replied and hugged Tyle closely... "Raven its almost time, get ready we might have to separate them pretty quickly," Robin said coming over to stand in front of Raven and Tyler, Starfire was next to him. Raven looked over to see Arella leave Saya well Nightfire was still talking to Saya who looked somewhat annoyed.

Inside Arella answered the door; "Hey Darius you did a wonderful job," Arella cooed as she pulled him in. His arms wrapped around her waist pulling her closer as she kissed him. He pressed her against the wall and continued to ravish her mouth... just then I walked in and stopped dead. Instinct howled in fury and took over... but as fast as she took over I got control back.

They pulled away from one another just as Robin, Starfire, Raven andTylerran into the room. I held your head high turned and walked away between Robin and Starfire who looked shocked that I did walk away. I walked out back and took a deep shaky breath my jaw tightened and I swallowed back the bale in my throat.

Tylerand Raven walked out to stand next to me; "Saya..." Raven said. "I'm fine mom," I said softly eyes closing as I took another deep breath. "I am sorry-" Raven started. "Don't be, I get it..." I said it all the time, this is just...one of those times," I said and sighed. "I'm going for walk I'll see you later," I said and walked off toward the city.

I entered the city and weaved through the throng of people, and of kids already in their Halloween costumes(?) one was dressed up as Jinx another dressed as Raven, Red X, Robin, Starfire (Believe it or not) Beast Boy and of course Terra... and plenty of others. "We should call this super hero/villain city," I muttered softly looking around at them. I looked around at the different cool places to go, at around 7:30 PM you teleported back home straight into my room.

I could hear a party going on down stairs but I didn't pay any mind I brought out a map of theUSA. I wanted to leave... to leave this place. So I closed my eyes and picked and moved my finger up and down the pacific coast and further out a couple of times before stopping. When I looked under my finger the cities name was. "Forks,Washington," I whispered the name.

"Looks like I'm going to Washington," I whispered before gathering my things into a duffle bag on top of the bed, got your birthday money from the past 8 years which was about 60 thousand dollars...(Hey she has rich parents and a rich grandfather).

I left the tower and went to a bank and put the money on a new credit card under the name of Alanna Nocturne. Then I went to the airport and bought a ticket to Port Angelus. I didn't have to wait long the last flight left at 9:00 so all I needed to wait was 20 minuets.

As I waited I looked out of the window to see the kids running around with bags full of candy laughing and playing with each other. "Flight 184 to Port Angelus is now boarding," the person announcing said. I turned from the window and walked toward the entrance gate to the plane handed them my ticket and boarded the plane. I where in first class the ticket wasn't too expensive due to it being not that crowded the guy who sold the ticket said it was worth it just to sell the ticket.

I looked out the window; "Can I get you anything Ma'am?" The stordess (?) asked. "A can of soda if you have any," I replied. She left then brought back the can of soda; I watched the world fly by beneath my head resting on the window I fell asleep.

I was jolted awake when the plane landed, I grabbed my bag and walked off the plane then took a bus to Forks from Port Angelus. By the time I got there it was 3:30, I found an inn and rented a room, after the person behind the counter gave me a suspicious look. It was small only one bedroom with a small kitchen, cable, and phone. I took a shower then feeling a bit jet legged I fell into the bed and fell into a deep sleep...

**So that was it... I hope you liked it! REVIEW please! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapy! hope you like it!**

I woke up eyes fluttering open to take in the room I had rented the night before. I sat up rubbing your eyes tiredly; just then my stomach growled. Sighing I took a shower and changed into a pair of black pants and a blue hoodie.

I walked out of the room and out the door I walked around the small town tell I got to a small cafe. I walked in and sat down at a booth near the back, a waitress came over. "Can I get you anything?" She asked. "Ya one of your special orders and a cup of tea," I replied and smiled at her. "Ok, got it on the plate would you like tofu or bacon?" She asked. My eyes watered slightly but you answer with; "Bacon is good," I replied.

I rubbed my arms slightly, the waitress brought me the tea. "Thank you," I said. "No problem honey?" she replied. I took a sip of the tea and sighed closing my eyes, just then a group of kids walked in laughing and talking to one another.

"So you must be new here," the waitress said as she put my plate of food in front of me. "Oh, ya just arrived last night," I replied. "Yea, don't mind those kids they'll quite down in no time," she said patting my shoulder. "Thanks," I said. "No, problem hon," she replied smiling as she went to take other orders.

"Hey there," a boy said standing next the table. "Hey yourself," I replied. "You knew here?" He asked. "Yea I am," I replied. "Nice, my names Mike, this is Jessica, Erick and Angela," Mike said. I looked up at them; "Nice to meet you," I replied. They sat down around me. "So are you going to be going to school here?" He asked. "No, I already graduated," I replied.

"You did? But you only look what 16," he said. "Actually I'm 17, and I was enrolled early in my life not that its any of your business," I said. "Oh, so what are you-" he started but I cut him off. "Is there any point to this?" I asked. They looked shocked; "As you can clearly see I'm trying to eat here, so either spit out what you want or leave me alone," I snapped. "Oh, well sorry for being friendly," he said as he got up to leave with his friends.

"Bitch," Jessica said. "Oh and Jessica," I said over my shoulder. "What?" She asked. "Why don't you try whispering form time to time," I said. Her eyes narrowed as her anger spiked, I smirked and returned to my meal.

After I was done eating I went for a walk around the small time learning my way around. I walked into the forest and just walked around for a while knowing I be able to teleport back to theInn. I wondered through the woods, I didn't know how far I walked I just walked.

Night was starting to fall but I didn't care my powers regulated my temperature so I where fairly warm. I started to hum the lullaby my mother sang to me when J was a baby but in my mothers native toung. Just then i heard a scream; my eyes flashed and I took off into the general direction of the scream.

I burst into a small clearing and I could see a small child in a claw like hold a woman advance on the child. "_Vampire_," Instinct seethed. I ran foreword without thought the vamp was so preoccupied with the thought of Human blood that she didn't sense me tell my sent had inter-mingled with hers. The vamp lunged forward I felt her teeth clamp onto my shoulder, I gasped out in pain just as 3 huge wolves appeared.

With a blast of my black twinged blue magic I blew her off of me, I could feel the venom enter my system the pain was excruciating but my demon blood was already fighting it off. One of the two wolves on this side of the small clearing jumped at the woman snarling savagely as the wolf on that side jumped to defend the woman. The other wolf shifted back into a human boy; I had myself still firmly placed over the child I was protecting.

My body started to convulse as the wolf shifter sat me down under a tree, he placed the child next to me and I put up a shield as the woman was still trying to get to the child well other vamps where still trying to get her under control.

"Bella, Bella that's enough!" A bronze hair man exclaimed. I felt cold liquid start flowing from me wound, I hissed softly as the wound niddled back together once all the venom was expelled from my system. There was a silvery mark on my shoulder now; I rotated my shoulder finding it was working good.

Just then another of the vamps came over to the shield, I flicked my hand and in a blast of magic he was sent flying into the air. I turned to the child; "Do you trust me?" I asked her. She was scared I know it but she nodded; "Then tell me where you live, I'll take you home," I said. "The reservation," she said. I nodded and picked her up; "Its ok," I whispered in her ear and teleported with her still in me arms to the coast of the La Push reservation.

Then still holding her I asked; "Where do you want me to take you?"..."My house, that way," she pointed to the right of the beach you let her lead you to her house. I knocked on the door the mother opened it; "Oh my god! What happened?" She exclaimed.

The little girl curled into her mothers embrace; "A vampire attacked her," I said. "How did you-?" she asked. "I'm different them most people... I protected her from it, she wasn't bitten as you can see, the wolves are fighting them now," I said. Just then the boy who had helped me and the child burst into the room; "Clare!" he exclaimed. "Quil!" She exclaimed she reached for him and he took her from the mother.

"Oh thank god," The boy Quil said holding her close. "How can we thank you?" He asked looking me in the eye. "There is no need to thank me," I said. "If it wasn't for you, Clare wouldn't be here right now, and that means a lot to all of us," he said. "Lora Sam has already called a meeting for the Elders and of course all the wolves will be there," Quil said then looked at me. "I don't know your name, or how you saved Claire, but I want you to come with us to tell your side of the story on how you saved Claire, this is important," Quil said.

"Ok," you replied, "I'll go with you." I replied. "Good," he said then lead you, Lora and Claire to the meeting place. There where many people there 6 Elders in the middle; "Bella Swan attacked Claire Young?" One of them said. "Yes, How did she servive?" He asked. "That would be me," I said stepping forward.

"How did you a mere human protect her?" He asked. "Well I'm not just a human... I am different then others, I have... powers that enabled me to protect Claire," I replied. "How do you know of us?" He asked. "That is for me alone to know," I replied. He nodded; "Tell me what happened when you first seen Claire was being attacked. "When I first seen her she was on her back about 4 or 5 yards away from the woman... Bella," I started.

"I was raised to protect the innocent so... I did the only think I could think of that would help her, I threw myself over her before... Bella was able to bite her, the thing is she bite me instead," I said. "How did that work?" He asked slightly suspicious. "It is part of my inheritance it goes along with my powers. Vampire venom doesn't effect me... but it is poison to vampires, if one like Bella where to consume my blood they would die in a matter of 3 days if of course they didn't spit it out," I said.

"Ok, after that?" He asked. "After that my body was rejecting the venom but I was able to put a Shield around us til the wolves came, after my body got rid of the venom was able to use more of my powers to teleport to the La Push beach where Claire led me to her house," I replied. "Ok, may I see the bite mark?" He asked.

I stepped up to him and pulled at the neck of my hoddie to bare my shoulder, he looked at the bite mark. He turned to the others and nodded; "Are you human?" He asked. I looked away my mothers voice sounding in your head; "_You are more demon then you are human, Saya and that is dangerous_."..."No, to tell you the truth, I'm more human then vampires but less human the wolves, if that makes sense," I replied.

"Yes that does," he replied gently tapping my hand. Then another came up he was in a wheelchair; "What is your name?" He asked. "Saya Alanna Roth," I replied giving them your real name. "Well then Saya Alanna Roth I think it is appropriate that for saving the life of one of our own, that you are ceremonially made an official Quileute member, who seconds this?" he said one by one all of the people there raised their hands even the wolves.

I shook my head; "I can't accept this offer... I'm sorry," I said. "Why?" He asked. "Because you don't even know me..." I said. "You saved one of us, that is all we need to know, it doesn't matter that you have your secrets, we all have our secrets, We are not going to ask for yours, we don't need too, but you belong here I know that mush," he said placing his hands on my shoulders looking into my eyes.

When he looked up into my eyes it was like looking at my father Tyler all over again; "Ok, I accept your offer," I said nodding. He smiled; "Good, you will stay with me for the time being, by the way... I'm Billy Black," he said. I smiled; "It is nice to meet you," I replied.

Claire's mother Lora came up to me and hugged me; "Thank you Saya, thank you for protecting my daughter," she said. I nodded and smiled at her, Claire too hugged me, then so did Quil... Just then another wolf walked up to me, the one that was protecting the Vampire. I glared at him and he glared back; "Father I had no choice Nessy would have been distraught if Bella was killed," Jacob said.

"I would rather have a distraught Half-Breed living Imprint then a Hurting wolf brother," Billy said I could sense the anger in his voice. "But-" Jacob said again. "No buts Jacob, you hurt one of your brothers, things could have been much worse if it hadn't been for Saya, you and your imprint are lucky that she was there to intervene, if she wasn't then we would have been planning battle against the Cullens right now," Billy said. Jacob narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything more.

An hour later Billy was showing me his house and telling me what I will be learning as a new member of the Quileute tribe. "You will create a song one for your future generations," he said. I nodded; "Can it be one we already now?" I asked. "No, it has to be new," he replied.

I nodded and already song lyrics where popping into your head; "Deep in the meadow," I whispered the first 4 words of the lyrics..

**ok so that was it! Review and tell me wat u think...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Teen Titans or Twilight!**

"How can you be so stupid Bella!" Rosalie exclaimed, "Attacking a child Bella... Seriously!"..."Rosalie that's enough!" Edward yelled. "No that's not enough Edward, that is not nearly enough!" Rosalie seethed savagely. "Rosalie enough, we all know Bella screwed up,"Carlislesaid. "Ya, thanksCarlisle," Bella said. "He wasn't trying to protect you Bella," Esme said unusually cold herself.

Bella sighed; "I though you had control of yourself Bella,"Alicesaid softly shaking her head. "I did, I don't know what happened though," Bella said. "Rosalie sat glaring daggers at Bella relentlessly, just then Jacob walked in well more like ran in; "Bella did you drink any of that girls blood?" He asked her. "Yes, but I spit it out, Why?" Bella asked. Jacob visibly relaxed; "Because if you had consumed any of her blood then you would die in 3 days time," he said.

"That is why her blood tasted so good," Bella said. "Her blood tasted good?"Carlisleasked. "Yea, like drinking human blood but there was something about it, it was too sweet, I could taste the human blood but there was something even sweeter then human blood, you know how human blood tastes like the sweetest chocolate at least to me, it tasted like... ripe purple grapes, sweeter then any I've ever tasted," Bella said.

Carlislehad his thinking face on; "What happened at the gathering?" He asked Jacob. "They aren't planning anything against you, that's for sure... instead they are going to make the girl a Quileute," Jacob said. "Really an honorary Quileute," Carlislesaid. "Hey _dog_ can you ask if we can see this girl, I want to meet this girl who can kill us with one taste of her blood," Rosalie said glancing sideways at Bella.

"I can, where's Nessy?" Jacob asked. "Upstairs asleep," Bella replied rolling her eyes. "Stupid, idiotic, little..." Rosalie was mumbling when Emmett nudged her with an elbow. Jacob walked upstairs and into Nessy's room. He looked down at Renessme Cullen his imprint and closed his eyes, behind his eyes he could see the girl Saya her body over Claire's Bella's teeth over Saya's shoulder. Saya's face twisted in momentary pain before her eyes glazed over with determination.

Everything about her, the way she met his eyes with and silent determination, so fierce and loyal. "_Who do you remind me of_?" He thought to himself glade that Bella protected his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see Nessy staring at him; "Jacob, what are you thinking about?" She asked. "Nothing Nessy, sleep," he said. "I'm not tired anymore," she said. Right now Nessy looked 15 years old.

"Please tell me," Nessy said. "Why do you want to know Nessy?" He asked. "Because of a second you looked like you where... peaceful, instead of stressed and happy," she said. "I was thinking of my mother," Jacob lied then realized he just answered his own question... you reminded him of his mother.

"Your mother? Do you remember her?" She asked. "Not much just little glimpses," Jacob said. "Oh," she replied then smiled she touched his cheek. "Do you love me Jacob?" She asked. "Of course I do Nessy," Jacob replied instantly. "I mean do you really _love_ me," she said. "Yes," Jacob said then smiled.

* * *

"Are you sure she's ok?"Tylerasked Raven for the 10th time that day. "Yes,Tylershe's fine, a little mixed up, but she is absolutely fine," Raven replied smiling. "Did she have to leave when she was so vulnerable?"Tylersaid. "Yes, she's excited now that she's away from here, she misses us but she doesn't regret her decision," Raven said.

* * *

The next day...

"Ok today we will start your lessons on our language today," Billy said when I placed a plate of food in front of him. "Wow, thank you," he said eyes wide looking at the plate of eggs, sausage, and bacon. "How did you-" he started. "I went to the store, your fridge is full to the brim with food," I said. "You didn't have to," he said. "But I wanted too, its the least I can do," I said.

"Ok, all you need to do is speak a couple of sentences in your language," I said. "Ok..." he started to talk in his native toung. Instantly I picked up on the dialog, and the pronunciation of the words. "Then I asked what that meant. He said he just said the alphabet in his native toung. I then started to fit things together and make sentences. Within an hour I was speaking the language with ease.

Just then Jacob walked in; "Dad do you think I can talk to Saya a lone for a second?" Jacob asked. "Sure, we're done here anyway," he replied. He lead you out into the cold stormy day; "So let me guess this... the vamps want to know what's up with me?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow silently as he lead me to the edge of the forest.

"When I phase climb onto my back," he said. "Jacob I'm perfectly fine with levitating there," I said. "You can levitate?" he asked. "Have since I was born," I said shrugging your shoulders. He phased and led me to the Cullen's house. "_Do you think we can have some fun with these guys_?" Instinct asked. "_It depends if they want to have fun with us... I personally don't want to become and experiment_," I said. "_Neither do I_," she said and tilted her head to the side.

I emerged into a clearing with floor to ceiling windows, the house was huge. "Wow," I said shrugging my shoulders as I waited for Jacob to phase back to human form. "Does it surprise you?" Jacob asked behind me. "Not really I've seen better," I said. "How come I don't find that hard to believe?" he asked. "I don't know its your mind," I said.

He led me inside where 9 vampires waited, Instinct was on edge instantly and my eyes slowly took on a neon purple color. I looked around, there where a lot of mixed emotions. Jealousy from the beautiful blond, amusement form the big man/vamp next to her, a sort of hunger that was slowly vanishing from the blond male next to an extremely happy pixie like girl.

Another man with blond hair radiated curiosity, well the other radiated motherly affection. The other a girl was curious but a different type of curiosity then the male. My eyes slid to the woman... Bella and a growl slid from my throat, she was afraid, well the male next to her was protective.

"Hey Bella how you feeling... Did you have enough common sense to spit out my blood?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of course," the male next to her growled. "Good, because I heard Common Sense in Leaches isn't really that common anymore, its said to leave them when they become new borns," I said smirking.

"Saya," Jacob said softly. "What, I'm not saying anything that isn't true, vampires become vulnerable to the simplest things when they first become vamps, one of which is thinking they are invincible when in reality a Witch (Instinct: demon) can kill them in no time flat," I replied. "So that is what you are?" The Beautiful blond asked. "Its possible," I replied smiling.

"_This is fun, this is very fun_," Instinct said. "_Yup, I got it admit you have some pretty good ideas_," I replied. Just then my cell phone rang the song Patron Tequila started to play. "Give me one second," I said and answered the phone. "Hey Arella... ya no worries I'm fine... No... ya, tell mom I'm fine I found some Vamps and Wolves nothing I can't handle... No I don't need help... Arella don't say that word... no its my little secret... yes I'm being a little devious... Tell them I'm fine, oh and tell Darius I said Hi... bye everyone!" I said then hung up the phone.

"Ok so where were we?" I asked sliding the phone back into my pocket. They introduced themselves... I spent the next hour answering questions. But never giving myself away. "So... is that it?" I asked leaning back again the couch. "Yea, just wanted to know if you were here to kill us... Nope just here on a little vacation from the 'rentles," I said.

I shifted my position slightly and so did Jacob who was sitting down across from me. For some reason I felt acutely aware of him, his breath, the heat radiating from his body, the way he didn't wear a shirt I could detect a slight sheen of sweat on his body.

"So... are we done here?" I asked. "No, what are you?" He asked. I smirked; "I'm a hybrid," I replied smiling as I stood and left...

**So that was it... hope you liked it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I still don't own Teen titans or Twilight! THIS SO SUCKS! I DON"T OWN ANYTHIGN! (runs to the corner and cries)... (Comes back sniffling) Anyway... here u go!**

Throughout the next 3 weeks I spent getting to know the Tribe learning their mythology and language not to mention being prepped on what I've labeled _The Ceremony_ would bring. From what I was told, it took about 3 to 7weeks to get everything ready, each family in the Tribe would present a gift to the Honorary one AKA: Me, in order to say that they all except me into the Tribe.

But from what I've also gathered, the Elders would also be presenting a special gift, the Cullens-Probably wanting to stay in my good graces-are helping them with this special gift. They all also had Jacob keeping me busy, with him sometimes would be Nessy whom I did not take a liking too and would often have to restrain myself for ripping her head off her body whenever she touched Jacob. But that's just me.

Anyway at the moment I am at the cliffs getting ready to dive off the highest one on a dare; "I don't know if you should do this Saya," Jacob said biting his lip. "Oh stop it I'll be fine," I said smirking and looking back at Embry and Leah. "Get ready to pay up Embry," I commented taking off my shirt, I shivered.

"What are you doing?" Jacob exclaimed. "Taking off my pants so I don't have to get them wet," I replied in my best duh voice. "But-"Jacob said. "But what?" I asked. "Nothing," Jacob said swallowing. I rolled my eyes and looked at Embry who was staring at me. "Liking what you see Embry?" I quipped. He shut his mouth; "I-I um, ah... Yea" he said truthfully blushing. I turned hiding the blush on my own face.

I leapt off, it seemed for a second I just hung in the air like one of those crazy cartoons when for a second Gravity doesn't have a hold on them I opened my eyes and the ocean seemed to be rushing up to meet me I closed my eyes again smiling softly. I slid into the water like back at home when on a dare I would dive into the water instead of easing into it like the others.

The water wrapped around me like a cold blanket I welcomed the darkness that awaited me, I stood there for a second looking up to the surface a small smile graced my features at the beauty. All of a sudden I felt someone wrap their arms around me and pull me to the surface. I struggled to stop him but he had a killer grip and he tugged me onto the beach.

I opened my eyes blinking back the blurriness and I struggled in my captors arms. He dropped me onto the beach when I smacked his shoulder hard enough to show that I was awake... and very pissed. "What the fuck?" I exclaimed standing and turning on him... my body stopped Jacob was standing there a weird look on his face like he was relieved.

"Again I ask... What the fuck?" I asked. "I was worried, you hadn't resurfaced, and..." He stopped. "Jacob, I'm not an ordinary human I was trained for these kinds of things I could have held my breath for longer then most of you," I said softly but firmly. "I was worried, I didn't know how else to react I mean when that happened to Bella I-" He paused when he seen the look in my eyes.

"Lets get one thing straight _right now_, I am _not_ Bella, _you _don't have to protect _me, _I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," I snapped off each word impacient. He looked down; "Ok," he said. My heart clenched and a bit my lip then stepped forward and hugged him.

He seemed taken aback but he returned the hug; "I'm touched Jacob really I am, but I'm not like you my other half, it makes me stronger I know you don't understand but... maybe some day I'll tell you what I am," I said looking him in the eye. He nodded slowly and handed me my clothes, Leah and Embry were running over by then.

"That was amazing Saya, you did it!" Leah exclaimed. "Well I've told you I've been doing it for long enough," I commented. Embry handed me 20 bucks and smiled. "That was so cool, can you teach me?" He asked. "I don't thinks so, like I told Jacob I can withstand more the wolves," I explained smiling.

I ran my fingers through my hair slowly well Leah and Embry led the way away back to Jacob's house; "How do I look?" I asked Jacob shaking out my hair once. "Great," He replied smiling. "You're lying my hair's a mess," I exclaimed, he chuckled.

"I don't think so, it actually looks sexy," he said then clamped his mouth shut. I looked at him through the corner of my eye; "Thanks, I guess," I said slowly. "No problem," he said stiffly. We continued walking 'til we got to his house where they lead me to the living room. "Hey I got to go, Nessy was expecting me like 2 hours ago," Jacob said after he listened to the messages on the answering machine.

"_Fine, go fuck with you imprint_," Instinct seethed. "Fine go fu-"I stopped myself for saying what Instinct said. "Is that ok?" He asked. "_No_," Instinct said. "Yea," I replied nodding for him to go. He left practically at a run; "Are you ok?" Leah asked.

"Yea, I just need to meditate for a while, I'll be at the meeting place with Sam," I said sighing well I went outside and walked into the trees. I got to a small clearing where Sam sat talking with the other newer wolves; "Hey Sam is it ok if I mediate here for a while?" I asked him. He nodded his massive head and I settled into a lotus position.

*in Saya's Head*

"Ok, what is going on?" I asked looking at my different emotions my gaze lingering on Instinct. "Nothings going on Saya," Instinct said. "Yes there is, "Go fuck with your Imprint, where the hell did that come from?" I asked. "I don't know, lets get one thing straight right now... he isn't ours, he can't be... he's Imprinted with someone else, we have to except that... I have to except that," I said the last part softly.

"Saya, he _is_ our intended we all feel it, which means you do too," Instinct said. "I know," I said. "So we love him form afar now?" Timid said slowly. We all looked at her; "That is the only option we have, he needs Reneesme _not_ us, I know its hard but we're going to have to get through it," I said. They all nodded, Instinct more reluctantly but even she would never compromise the happiness of our intended.

**So that was it how did you like it? Good, Bad... Review and tell me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Teen Titans! or Twilight... Damn... anyway here you go!**

The Day of the Ceremony... oak for binding, Sandlewood, cypress

The last five weeks have been weird... I have been spending more and more time with the Elders instead of Jacob. Sometimes when I came home with Billy Jacob would be sitting on the couch with Nessy next to him, making out. In those moments I swear Instinct would momentarily take control, except when she felt the happiness radiating off of him she would stop and go back into her corner of my mind.

Sadness seemed to grip my days in the Black House hold, it was only with the Elders when I had my mind preoccupied that the Sadness wouldn't come up. But when I was alone I came back with thoughts of Jacob that flew through my mind, when I wake up in the morning he's gone.

When I go to sleep he's gone, each day that lead to the Ceremony became easier not to think of him because I was too busy thinking about what was making the others so secretive. Most of the time I just found things to do like talk with the Elders in their native toung or learn more about Divination, herbs, crystals and other things that I didn't know but they did.

Today was The Ceremony, when I woke up it was around 10: 30 in the morning. Sitting up in bed I rubbed my eyes and looked outside, it was a clear day rare for Forks but good none the less. When I walked out of the bedroom Leah and Sue Clearwater were there talking wit Billy. "Good morning everyone," I smiled and looked around for Jacob hoping he'd be there this morning.

"Hey sleeping beauty, out late patrolling?" Leah smirked. "No, up late meditating," I said smiling. "Billy has a plate of waffles on the table for you, he had to leave early to get everything ready at the cliff," Sue said. I nodded; "Where's Jake?" I asked. "He left to go see Nessy before the Ceremony," Leah replied.

"Oh, ok," I said well I ate. I was able to finish my waffles before they whisked me off to their place, I made my compacts of I hadn't taken a shower. But they said they already had one ready for me that they were waiting and had called Seth to set the water before they left so I went along with it.

When I got there they had me strip and get me into a bath tub filled with a mixture water Jasmine, Lavender, Rosemary, and Sandlewood. They left me there with instructions to relax and mediate 'til the water grew cold which had me shivering and wondering if they want me to get a cold. When they came back they had a simple white robe with them.

When I came out the wrapped me in the robe some of the female Elders had come and were helping Sue well Leah had left to go help get everything ready. In the robe they led me outside still only in the robe shivering it may be clear out but it was still cold!

The ride to the cliffs was quick they ushered me into the trees I was able to catch a glimpse of the Cliff, it took my breath away a huge pit for a fire was at the cliffs edge, there were blankets and pillows places neatly in front one was perfectly in front of the fire with two at its side and apparently they weren't done yet.

A moment later they had me in a tent like thing and dressing me in a black dress in the dress was weaved an array of blues, reds, greens, and purples. "We couldn't decide on a solid color, so we asked Alice Cullen to help," Sue said smiling I smiled back.

They placed a crown of flowers around my head, they were all dark in color, with ribbons also in dark colors around my head; "Why pick dark colors for me?" I asked them once they were done dressing me and had me in front of the mirror. "Because when we think about you, dark more night like colors come into mind," one of the Elders replied. "Right, of course..." I said softly.

"You know Night isn't bad, its calming, gentle, loving but also dangerous, everything you are be proud of that be proud of who you are Saya," Sue said standing behind me. I gave her a soft smile when she smiled at me through the reflection.

"Is everyone ready in here?" Jacob asked walking in. "Yea," Sue said smiling and turning to Jacob. Jacob looked at me and met my eyes, everything in me wanted to seek comfort in him. I was scared, nervous, I felt like was going to throw up but like always I kept myself together. "How do I look?" I asked. "Perfect," Jacob said then like before he clamped his mouth shut and walked out. "Thanks," I breathed the word.

Sue lead me out of the tent and had me stand in the trees until they call me. She took her place as Billy started the Ceremony; "Today we will be welcoming an honored guest to become apart of our Tribe..." his next words were lost to me as I seen The Cullen Family surrounded by wolves sitting off to the side. "Let us call forth Saya Alanna Roth," Billy ended. My body acted on queue and I walked out of the trees.

Instinct held her place, I stood in front of the fire where the Three Elders sat. The Ceremony continued the Elders asking questions to prove that I had learned what I need to learn. Then the last question came up; "Who are you to be granted a place here?" The Elder Luke asked. This is the one I didn't have an answer to so a bowed my head closing my eyes.

"I shouldn't be granted a place here, I feel I'm not good enough to be here with you who have took me in with out question... in the short time I've been here though I learned about all of you, talked to all of you, and I feel in my heart I really do not deserve any of this, but this... this is for you to decide alone if I should stay or go," I ended looking at the members of the tribe.

One by one a representative of each family came up and gave me their gift, Clare came up with her mom and I kneeled down to look at her. She placed her gift around my neck... a moon with a wolf in the middle; "I made this for you... Jacob, Quil and mommy helped me, I hope you like it," Clare said as she placed it around my neck. "Like it i don't..." Clare looked sad, I smiled at her, "Clare I love it," I said.

A smile lit up her face and she hugged me tightly, I smiled as she walked back to her mom. Jacob came up as the last, he reached out and took off the crown that was placed on my head and put it in my hand before taking out another a crown of silver with a crescent moon in the middle, he placed it on my head the moon rested perfectly center on my forehead. All the well he looked in my eyes...

"As the last gift has been given... she is now going to present us with the song she will sing to her children and pass on through the generations as the first honorary member of the Quileute tribe," The Elder announced. I hummed softly a melody and started to sing a few seconds letter...

Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
A bed of grass, a soft green pillow  
Lay down your head, and close your eyes  
And when they open, the sun will rise

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
–and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray  
Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
And when again it's morning, they'll wash away

Here it's safe, and here it's warm  
Here the daisies guard you from every harm  
Here your dreams are sweet–  
– and tomorrow brings them true  
Here is the place where I love you.

Here is the place where I love you.

I let the last words fade from my lips, just as the last rays of the sun slid from the sky. The Tribe clapped some whipping under their eyes, others tending to their sleepy children; "If no God objects to this, let the fest begin," The Elder said. Nothing happened for a moment everything was silent then they all started to get up, the Elders stood leading me away.

The fest was laid out the Cullen's were sitting around the circle all still heavily guarded with wolves. We ate and drank, the slowly everyone started to leave all welcoming me to the tribe. After everyone was gone Jacob, The Cullens and the Wolves lead me through the trees Embry was leading, well the wolves still heavily guarded the vamps I was in back wondering why they told me to stay here.

I sighed tired my feet hurting bad and needing to meditate before I explode. They reached a break in the trees and someone next to me covered my eyes, I rolled my eyes and let them lead me through the break. When they uncovered my eyes I gasped.

"You built me a house!" I exclaimed. "So I'm guessing you like it," Quil said. "Like it! Quil I love it!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly. Then I hugged the others; "It wasn't just us it was the Cullen's too," Seth said. I turned to the Cullen's; "Thank you," I said. "Not a problem, we needed something to do on our free time," Emmett said. "Of course you did," I said nodding.

"If I can do anything for you, just tell me," I said addressingCarlisle. He nodded smiling; "We should go, you must be tired,"Carlislesaid. "Yea, thanks again," I said. "No problem," he replied and they left the wolves following them to make sure they left the Tribe.

I turned to the house Jacob was still there; "Hey Jake," I said slowly walking toward the house. "Hey, so do you really like it?" He asked. "Yes, Jake I do," I replied. The house was two stories a chimney made interlay of wood. He followed me in the house; "So what do you need?" I asked him. "The Volturi... we think they may be coming," Jake said. "Well this isn't a surprise anymore," I commented looking around.

"You want me to fight for them?" I asked. "Yea, I mean if you want to, they could just as easily-"I cut him off. "I'll do it, for the Tribe," I said. He nodded; "I better go tell them," Jacob said. I nodded and he followed him to the door. He left and I close the door after him.

"Bribery is a bitch," I commented...

**So that was it... did you like it? Questions comments concerns... in other words! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do Not Own Twilight or TEEN TITANS! **

The next day I was woken by pounding on the front door, groaning I got up and stumbled down the stairs. I was walking toward the door when I stubbed my toe; "Fuck!" I exclaimed moving my foot up to rub my toe well hopping on the other foot to the door. I stomped my foot down and swung the door open; "WHAT!" I exclaimed my eyes must have been glowing neon purple because Jacob backed up.

"Nothing I guess I'll just come back later," Jacob said seeming a little scared. "Jacob Black you will tell me what you want _right now,_ or I swear to god!" I exclaimed angrily. "They're coming," he said. "What, they couldn't wait like 2 days?" I asked looking at him. "Apparently not," he replied. "Of course... of fucking course," I growled.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Jacob said. "No shit Sherlock, that tends to happen when I'm woken by pounding on my front door," I snapped. "Sorry, I was a little-"He said. "Don't worry about it, how long do we have?" I asked. "Aliceestimates about one maybe two days," He replied. "And you couldn't wait until I woke up to tell me," I asked. "I guess not," he said.

"I'm going back to bed, I'll be at the Cullen's place at noon," I grumbled running a hand through my hair. "Ok," he replied. "Hey wait... will the others be there?' I asked. "Yes," he replied. "Ok," I replied closed the door went back up stairs and went back to sleep.

When I woke up again It was 11:00. I shot out of bed, took a shower and changed into a pair of black pants and a purple tank top, Clare's necklace hung around my neck. I walked downstairs grabbed a pop tart and walked out of the door key's in my pocket. I levitated and flew through the forest, by the time I got there it was 12:30, I was grumbling to myself as I got there.

"About time Saya, I know we got the bed comfortable but really?" Emmett said. "Shut it Emmett," I growled. "Well you are a bit late," Embry commented. "Well it probably wouldn't have happened if, Jacob hadn't woken me up at 5:30 this morning," I snapped. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the torture chamber," Rosalie quipped.

"Watch it blondy," I growled. "That's enough everyone,"Carlislesaid. "What's the the 4.1.1 Doc?" I asked. "The Voluti are going to be here in less then 24 hours,"Alicesaid. "Perfect, do you have the strategy ready?" I asked them.

They spent the next 20 minuets telling me what was going to happen; "So I 24 hours stil kill... where's Jacob?" I asked them. "I don't know last we seen he went out to get something form forks," Leah said. "He should have been back by now," Bella said. My eyes narrowed... then I turned and walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked. "To eat, Meditate, take a nap, and call my family... is that ok with you," I growled still not liking any of the vampires. He didn't say anything, I left teleporting off their patio and directly to my home. When I got there I started to make some lunch... as I did I called my family.

I called my mom she answered on the first ring; "_Hello Saya," _my mom said. "Yea its me," I replied. "_How did everything go sweetie_?" She asked. "Good, I got a new house" I said. "_thats great sweetie," She replied. _Mom don't freak out but," I stopped. "_what?" _she asked. "I'm going to fight in a Vamp/Wolf war in less then 24 hours, something might or might not happen, I'm thinking worse case scenario here..." I stopped.

"_Do you need us to go over_?" She asked. "I don't know, I'm not completely sure... I have a bad feeling though, its up to you if you want to come or not, I really don't mind if you don't I wouldn't mind if you and Arella did, just make sure dad or Gale or the others don't find out, this is supernatural stuff... not your every day villain stuff," I explained. "_I understand sweetie,_" she replied. "Love you mom_," _I said. _"Love you to sweetie, we all really miss you over here_," she said. "I miss you guys too, Tell everyone I said hi," I said. "_Will do love you baby_," She said. "Love you too mother," I said and we hung up.

I ate slowly deep in thought, then I went outside to meditate, it seemed only seconds passed when night fell. I went grabbed something to eat and fell asleep. When I woke again it was time, I changed clothes into a pair of black pants and a black tank top my mothers old cloak hung around my shoulders the difference in it was that it had a silver crescent moon endorsed into it a black rose in the center.

I teleported to the place where it would all take place, everyone was there... except Jacob. "Hey Mind rapist where's Jacob?" I asked turning to Edward. "I don't know, he's not here..." Edward said a angry note in his voice. This made instinct on edge instantly, the wolves were in formation on my right side and in the trees the vampires on the left.

Then like ghosts they appeared at the head were three people Aro, Marcus, and Carius the leaders, I shivered again. Instinct was getting more and more agitated then the leader of the leaders stepped forward, he called for Edward to come forward he read Edwards mind. A mind rapist to a mind rapist... Irony much?

"Ah, interesting... luck be told we have him," Aro smirked letting Edward go. They started to talk but I completely tuned them out waiting instead to fight if there was going to be a fight; "Saya Roth," Aro called my name. My eyes snapped to him; "What do you want?" I asked. "Come here please," he said. I stepped forward carefully tell I was in front of him.

"May I?" He asked motioning to mind hand I swallowed once arranging my thoughts sending some to the back of my mind blocked my barriers. I gave him my hand, he took it seeming egar to see what was in my mind. Then he smiled looking at the memories of Jacob I hadn't locked away, I didn't show any outward sign of anger or unease just stared into his blood red eyes.

"I have a proposition for you my dear," Aro said letting go of my hand. "Anything you say won't stop me from fighting or leaving my people," I said. "Not even your intended's life?" He asked Instinct snarled I deliberately took a step back as I jerked forward.

I took deep breaths clenching and unclenching my hands my breathing quickening my jaw tightening. "You can't have him," I growled. "Oh but we do, Jane darling," Aro called and Jane dragged a half awake Jacob forward. I stopped myself of lunching at her, she would be able to snap his neck faster then I'd be able to get there; "Don't hurt him," I said. "Then you won't fight," He said.

"S-Saya," Jacob gasped. "J-Jacob I'm here," I called to him the strength of having to keep Instinct at bay as well as my other emotions was starting to strain on me. "F-fight, the tribe comes first," He whispered. "Jacob, I-I don't know if, I don't know what would-" I stopped as he looked at me. Tears blurred in my eyes; "Fight for me," He said. I was shaking; "As you wish," I said softly swallowing.

"Such a pity, Jane... kill him," Aro said. "NO!" I Screamed I turned toward him but Aro held me back. "NO, NO!" I Screamed again as she bit him. He yelled out in pain, tears blurred my vision and I let instinct take over fully... she/I howled with rage.

My black energy broke his hold on me as I shot into the air (plays Hunted by Disturbed), I started to chant something in my native toung my eyes shifted into dragon slighted my nails lengthened and thickened, Fangs slid from the sheaths in my mouth. My chant brought every "solider" demon that was under my command to me instantly. Forty to fifty demons appeared in front of me, each kneeled bowing to their leader.

I landed in front of them and turned to the vampires, my demons readied themselves drawling from the fear that radiated around them. Each one snarled waiting, others stood more proudly growling in preparation of the battle; "Attack," I growled. That one word sent my demons running toward the vampires each one intent on a kill.

I ran with them two stayed by my side taking out any vampire that stood in the way of my prey, each vampire that stepped in front of me was killed either by my hand or by my demons. I got to Jane she was cowering in fear her powers didn't work on my kind. I grabbed her by the throat she clawed and scratched but I didn't say or feel anything. I crushed her wind pipe in my hand my claws easily piercing her flesh.

Raven and Arella arrived at the battle their eyes widened Demons forty maybe fifty demons were there, they landed in front of a pack of wolves staring wide eyes at the battle. "Where is Saya?" Raven asked looking around. "She-she's leading the battle,"Carlislesaid eyes wide as well. "What happened? She usually has her instinct well under control... what made her lose control?" Raven yelled.

"One of them bit Jacob, she was screaming first then something happened and she rose into the air chanting and she turned into something else-" Edward explained. "Who's Jacob?" Arella asked. "A wolf from the tribe pack,"Carlislesaid. Arella looked at her mom; "Find him," Raven said and together the flew into the fray.

They found him minuets later shaking; "We need to get the venom out of him... restore him to his earlier strength," Raven said and was about to start extracting the venom when Arella stopped her. "Don't, I'll do it," Arella said. "Ok,' Raven replied.

The process of taking out venom was slow, only once the venom was out did Arella heal the wound, then taking a deep breath she channeled her own energy into his body hopefully restoring his energy. She passed out Raven caught her daughter before she hit the ground. Jacob opened his eyes and looking around him people were fighting. Vampires and things he didn't even knew existed.

"Jacob, Saya is doing this... she needs you, I don't know where she is right now but you need to find her, my daughter restored you to full strength so you should find her pretty quickly," Raven explained. "But what do I do?" He asked.

"Reassure her you're alive," Raven said. He nodded and left, it seemed to take hours for him to find me but when he did it was to me smashing Jane's head into small tiny pieces. "Saya!" Jacob exclaimed running toward me.

I turned to someone calling my name I was no where near done with the Volturi I would kill every last one of them. When I was turning I felt strong familiar arms around me, I struggled to keep hold of Instinct but she was calming down almost sleepy melting in the arms of our intended.

I closed my eyes and opened them again, when I did I seen the Volturi leaving being half of what they once were my demons stopping turning to me bowing their heads and disappearing. He picked me up bridle style, holding me against his chest. I struggled now to stay wake clinging to Jacob like he was my only life line, normally I would have cursed my weakness but at the moment I didn't care.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck breathing in his sent, I kept mumbling something; "Mine, mine, my Jacob, mine, my Jacob." Then I fell asleep voice's sounded around me, but I didn't care what they said as long as Jacob was there...

**So that was it... a bit possessive yes... anyway questions, comments, concerns are welcome in other words... REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I still don't own Twilight... or teen titans... (sigh)anyway heres the next chapy! Fair warning there IS a LEMON in this chapter!**

When I woke it was to the soft snoring of Jacob, I opened my eyes and lifted my head; "_He looks so peaceful," _Instinct commented. I reached out and traced his features, all of a sudden his hand came up to press against mine which was against his face.

"How long have you been awake?" He asked looking me in the eyes. "Only a couple of minuets," I replied slowly. "I have to tell you something..." I said. "What is it?" He asked. It was then I told him what I was, my family... about Instinct about everything. It took half a hour to tell him everything, but when I was done I was sitting down at the edge of the bed my back to him.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but I think this is the least I could do for you and for the Pack was to let you all know who and what I am... and that I understand if I'm... banished so to speak," I said my head lowered. Then I felt his hand take mine, I turned to him; "Why would you think they would banish you?" He asked.

"Jacob I'm a Demon, why wouldn't they?" I asked. He pulled me toward him I could do nothing but fall into his arms; "Because you're smart, powerful, loving, gentle, kind, Beautiful and-" He was cut off. "And dangerous, Jacob I'm very, very dangerous," I said pulling away and sitting in front of him well I had rolled my eyes at the Beautiful part. "But you know how to control that," he said.

"Yea I can, can't I.. what happened last night proves that little theory," I said tears welled in my eyes and I shook my head from side to side. "Jacob you don't understand, I'm the Night I've always been Night... being a Demon more powerful then even my mother to control 40 to 50 demons at once not even the most powerful full blood demon on this earth could do that without them turning on him," I said.

Then he was on top of me pinning me to the bed; "Do you not listen, Saya there is no possible way you are going to be banished for the Quiliute tribe," Jacob said firmly. "You don't know that Jake," I said. "Saya, beautiful Saya, I think I know my Tribe," he said. I blushed; "Could you quit saying that," I said. "Saying what?" He asked. "That I'm beautiful, I know I'm not," I replied.

"But you are," he said. "Right," I said sarcastically rolling my eyes. Then he kissed me hard on the lips, I was taken aback surprised I didn't do anything for a moment. He started to force the kiss but then I started to kiss him back. Then we pulled apart for breath; "You do not know how long I've wanted to do that," He breathed.

He looked down at me I was staring at him a look he had not seen before on my face, I tried to reign in control of my emotions but one simple yet passion filled kiss had Lust wanting more then ever, I tried to pull her back but now Instinct was directing the show having my other emotions hold me back.

"_I'm sorry Saya, we need this_," Instinct said. "_NO, Instinct you don't know what you're doing... we can't!_" I exclaimed. "_You mean you can't, we on the other hand need this... I'm sorry I'm not going to let this chance escape us,_" with that I was chained down in my own mind, I strained out but the chains became even more tight.

Jacob leaned down and took my lips with his again, I moaned arching my back. He smoothed his hand down my side, then up and under my shirt. I hissed softly, he ripped off my shirt then started to kiss my neck, I ran my hands up and down his chest over his back. He reached behind me and took off my bra, his lips found my right breast sucking, nipping and licking.

I reached down to the waist band of his pants, un-buttoned and un-zipped them I slid them off his body along with the boxers underneath. He started to kiss me again taking off my pants and underwear as well, he threw them on the floor.

I pushed him off and stradled his hips kissing my way down his body, I looked up every now and then. He was looking down at me his eyes filled with lust, I reached his erect member and nearly lost my nerve his penis was... monstrous. I licked him from base to tip gently sucking on his tip he groaned, I nipped at his brace earning me a growl I licked the spot to ease the pain then I took what I could of his throbbing member into my mouth.

I moved my mouth up and down stroking what I couldn't fit into my mouth, his pants and groans of pleasure adding me on what was liked and not liked. All of a sudden he stopped me, pulling me up and pressing his lips to mine. He flipped me over, his hand smoothing down my body to rest on my thigh then slid in-between my closed legs.

He applied some force but got nothing, growling he forced my legs apart earning him a delighted moan, he then stroked his dick up and down my pussy coating himself in my juices. I hissed softly groaning and arching up, then like he couldn't take waiting anymore he tried to enter me but I moved and he growled and tried again I moved again.

He grabbed my hips in a vice like grip pulling me up slightly and thrust his dick inside of me. He stopped when he was fully sheathed inside, I moaned in pleasure through the pain that coursed through me. He looked down to realize that I had been a virgin. He looked up at me startled with a look of fear in his eyes, my eyes were closed I arched up again rolling my hips agains this.

He didn't need much coxing he pulled out hissing as the cold wrapped around him he quickly thrust back in groaning softly. We continued creating a frantic rhythm, the only sound that could be heard were the slaps of our bodies coming together again, my moans, and his growls.

He paused just before we reached a climax and pulled me off the bed so we were standing he forcfully turned me around bending me over and sliding his dick into my ass, he continued pulling in and out, one hand had my hip so that I couldn't meet his thrusts he was , he then grabbed my hair and pulled arching my back and continued thrusting in and out hard and fast.

Then before we climaxed he quickly turned me around pressing me against the wall and thrusting into my pussy again we hissed and continued moving until I came clenching onto his dick milking him, he continued thrusting through my climax then he too came spilling himself deeply inside of me.

Slowly we walked to the bed and lay down I curled up against him sighing and falling to sleep...

**So that was it... hope you liked it... REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Teen Titans! or Twilight... Damn... anyway here you go!**

When I woke again it was to Jacob getting out of bed, I sat up; "Jacob where are you going?" I asked confused. "Saya, we can't be together, this was a big mistake I shouldn't have... I'm sorry," Jacob said walking to the door.

"Jacob wait!" I exclaimed moving toward him. "Don't Saya... don't you get it, this was a _mistake_! The biggest one I've ever made... I'm Imprinted with someone already, we can never be together," He said firmly then practically ran out the door. I closed my eyes tightly then opened the again; "_Saya,"_ Love said. I ignored her and choose instead to lay down again as tears rolled down my cheeks.

Then my bedroom door opened and I looked up; "Jacob?" I asked. "No, its me," Arella said. I looked at her and started to cry again; "Oh honey," Arella said coming to lay down next to me. I cried and she started to cry too, she imagined what it would be like to be rejected by the intended it was as easy as looking at me to know it hurt... worse then anything she could imagine.

Even though our bond as children has thinned and we are two separate beings now, our bond as sisters remains the same. Through the trails we put each other through we can hardly stand to watch the other cry, one reason Arella likes to test my strength to know what she can do and say, one reason I like to test her as while. We are sisters... Twins one in the same, though the world thinks us enemies, enemies we are not.

My sobs quieted and Arella's hot tears stopped we stayed there in each others embrace, then pulling away I stood and grabbed some clothes; "I'm going to take a shower, do you think you can get my things ready?" I asked her. "What do you mean? You're not going to stay?" She asked. "No..." I sighed. "I just want to go home," I replied slowly. She nodded; "Ok," She replied.

By the time I was done taking a shower and changing into a pair of black sweats and a tank top with a sweater I walked out and down stairs where my things were already packed and waiting. "Hey mom, thanks' for coming," I said hugging her. "I'm glade we did sweetie, how are you doing?" She asked. "I'm tired, and surprisingly hungry," I replied.

"Both are to be expected, you were out for quite some time, and from what we heard upstairs... there was one crazy night last night," Raven said. "Oh and Sigh, would you mind terribly if I killed your intended's Imprint?" Arella asked. "To tell you the truth... yes I would, and it was surprised I'm even walking around," I replied. "Well here eat something," Raven said and placed a gigantic pile of waffles.

"Thanks' mom," I said smiling at her. "Not a problem sweetie, everyone will be glade to have you back at home," Raven said. I continued eating; "Yea, can't wait to fight with Starfire some more," I said now feeling oddly mischievous. "Of course, your fav to fight with besides NightFire of course," Arella said rolling her eyes.

"What its soo fun to get them all up into a tiff then be able to kick their asses into another dimension and blame it on raging demon hormones," I said smiling now very happy. "Are you ok?" Arella asked. I looked to the sides; "Yes," I replied.

After breakfast we loaded up the car and drove to the meeting place where the Elders were, Clare and Quil were there at the moment as I walked in with Arella and Raven. "Saya, how are you feeling?" Billy asked. "Good, I've come here to tell you that I'll be leaving," I stated. "Will you come back?" Billy asked. "I might, but for now I just need to go _home_ for a while, I don't know if I'll come back," I said.

"What, NO!" Clare exclaimed running toward me. I turned to her and kneeled down her arms wrapped around my neck; "I don't want you to go Saya," Clare said. "I know sweetie, but I have too," I said. "No... please don't go, you-you can have Quil, Quil will be with you," Clare exclaimed. "Clare, I don't know how you know this but it doesn't work like that... Quil is yours I don't want him," I said.

"But I don't want you to go Saya," she said in the cutest voice ever. "I know... but I promise whenever you need me Clare whenever our Tribe is put in danger I'll come back, I will always protect you," I explained to her. She pulled away; "Promise?" She asked. I touched the necklace around my neck; "Promise," I replied and kissed her forehead.

She nodded tears were in her eyes and I gently whipped them away and stood well she went back to Quil; "Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Billy asked. I nodded; "Its what I need to do, you'll call when I'm needed wont you?" I asked him. "Of course," he replied. With that I made my goodbye's to the others, to the pack, excluding Jacob and left with my mother and sister.

It took a couple of hours to get back to Jump City and when we got there we walked up to the living room and when I walked through the door confedy flew everywhere and a banner unfurled by the window as the others exclaimed "Well Come backs!"

I laughed looking around as my brother tackled me into a fierce hug followed by the others and thenTyler; "Nice to have you back little wolf," he whispered. "Nice to be back," I replied. My eyes landed on Starfire and Nightfire and a mischievous twinkle entered my eyes.

"Saya can't that wait tell tomorrow?" Raven asked. "I really don't think so mom this was long over due," I said smirking. "Hey Star are you keeping your baby girl in check I heard she still isn't using condoms," I said. "SAYA!" Arella exclaimed. I laughed as both mother and daughter turned beat red.

"What you didn't say anything about me keeping the whole fucking Kid-Wicked thing a secret... or was that the whole new Gizmo thing going on?" I asked. "Saya! Shut up!" Arella exclaimed. "What I think daddy dearest should know his daughter is still fucking-"Arella clamed a hand over my mouth.

"She's kidding," Arella said I shook my head no eyes wide completely serious. Everyone in the room groaned andTylerlaughed; "Oh how I missed this," he commented mom and Nightwing send him death glares. I bit Arella's hand; "Me too," I replied. "Like mother, like daugher,"Tylersaid. "More like, "Like Daddy Like Daughter," Raven commented. "True, true," he replied hugging me tightly from behind.

"I hoped she wouldn't have his attitude," Robin grunted. "Oh, but this attitude is much more fun, amazing what you hear over the phone really can people talk any louder or... scream in your case," I said addressing Robin. Both Robin and Star turned bright red; "Yea I was talking to Arella the other day and amazing she didn't bring it up," I commented, Arella giggled.

"To tell you the truth I was hoping to get a little inspiration, amazing what you learn by listening," Arella said joining in on my fun. "Which reminds me... what did you learn last night?" I asked. "A couple of things actually, I really didn't know hair pulling when having aunl sex increases pleasure," She said.

"And to think I was a virgin," I said. "You were a virgin... you didn't sound like it, I didn't hear a peep... did it hurt?" She asked. "Yes, very painful but I think its some sort of demon thing that pain increases pleasure... did that happen for you?" I asked. "No, it hurt like hell I could hardly walk after my first time," She continued.

"Hm, interesting... when it penetrated was it fast or slow?" I asked. "Slow he was trying to be gentle... I think," she replied. "There's a difference penetrated quick for me," I stated. "He didn't know did he?" She asked. "Not in the least," I replied.

"HELLO! Virgin ears here!" Robin exclaimed. Arella and I looked at them; "What its not like they don't hear it every night," I said. The others were just sitting or standing back and listening figuring better to let me get it out of my system and to tell the truth they liked these little fights, more entertaining the TV was what they said it was for them.

Robin growled and he was starting to shake; "Ah oh, somebody es about to explode!" I exclaimed giggling. Raven slapped a hand over her forehead and Robin started to yell and I blew something up laughing and jumping up and down; "Yay it worked!" I exclaimed. He stopped confused, I sighed; "It really doesn't feel like home until Daddy Dearest yells at me," I commented then levitating my things walked out of the room.

"Well that was... weird," Cyborg commented. "Yea, I think she came back bipolar," Nightfire said. "I have a feeling it might be something completely different," Raven said slowly. "What?"Tylerasked. "Remember how I was when I was pregnant with the them," Raven asked.

"Yea," then realization dawned on his face. "Wait you don't think,"TYler stopped. "Oh yea, she hasn't meditated so hopefully she will soon," Raven said. "What?" Robin asked. "Nothing Robin we don't even know for sure yet, hey Cyborg can you do a blood test on Saya later on?" Raven asked. "Sure Rae," he replied.

"Wait Mom... it was her first time, that wouldn't happen that fast would it... I mean I know I don't use condoms all the time and I haven't gotten pregnant, could this have something to do with the whole wolf Imprint and Instinct wanting the child in case she reaches 18 and still hasn't marked him yet, the Child will keep her from dying?" Arella asked.

"More then likely Arella, since you have your Intended there is no need for a child yet, for her she doesn't have her intended, but she knows the intended is someone elses at the moment so she decided... baby can fix all problems, Saya lives if she knows she has a peice of Intended with her something that Imprint can never have," Raven explained.

"Confusing but... ok," Arella said. "Wait... you think that Saya may be pregnant?" Robin asked. "Oh, yea,"Tyler said. "And you're ok with this!" Robin exclaimed. "Hell no I'm not "ok" with this, but its not under our control Robin, I thought you would know that by now, with Demons you have to go with the flow and take what ever is thrown your way including one of our kids getting pregnant... personally I'd rather another baby then Saya being dead," Tyler said. Everyone nodded in agreement... except Starfire and Nightfire.

**I know one crazy chapter! REVIEW and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own teen titans!**

"Saya are you ok?" Arella asked stepping into my room. I looked up; "Arella... I'm pregnant," I said. "Mom and I kind a figured you were," she replied. "Right hardly anything surprises you or mom," I commented. "Are you scared?" she asked. "Yes, but also kind of happy," I replied. looking up at her. "I'm sorry this happened to you, its all my fault if I hadn't tested you, you wouldn't have left and-" I cut her off. "Arella none of this is your fault, I left because I wanted to... I t had nothing to do with you or Darius," I said standing up and going to hug her.

"But it is if dad hadn't suggested-if I hadn't gone through with it... maybe none of this would have happened, you wouldn't be pregnant and those idiot vampires ad wolf would be none the wiser about you or us and you would be hurting like you are, I can feel it Sigh, the hurt the pain you buried deep inside, its killing me, I can only imagine what if feels like for you, you feel it all-and I can't stand for you to hurt like that," she paused when she seen the tears in my eyes.

"You're right Arella it does hurt but feel this," I took her hand and placed it on my stomach where the gentle stir of life came from within. "This is why I can ignore that pian, this is why I know I can go on, this is why I laugh at that little bitch vampire because I have something she can never have, My wolf's first born child, I laugh because he will never love her the way he loves me, she will never be able to take this away from me," i said staring her in the eyes, She nodded her understanding.

Four months past I was showing the bump that singles a baby growing everyday, it was my eighteenth birthday today, I rolled my neck they would be waiting for my sister and I down stairs. I pulled my hair up into a half pony tail sighing softly I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I was meet by Arella waiting outside the kitchen; "Ready to face this Sigh?" She asked. "No, definitely not, but lets get it over with," I said and we walked in greeted by a choirs of "HAPPY BIRTHDAYS!" all around us. "How are we doing today Saya?" Tyler asked. "Ok," I replied shrugging as they placed my favorite breakfast in front of me. "Thanks," I said smiling at our head cook (AKA: Cyborg). "No a prob birthday girl," he said smiling.

"Its almost time guys, we 15 minuets til the exact time of their birth," Tyler said. The air changed instant my stomach twisted I didn't know what was going to happen I took a deep breath and let it out in a whoosh but continued to eat. Five minuets past and on the exact dot my head started to hurt pounding in my head.

"Ow," I moaned pressing my hands to my head. "Saya what's wrong?" Arella asked. "You don't feel that!" I exclaimed. "What? Saya look at me," She forced me to look into her eyes. I closed my eyes grinding my teeth. "Saya, Saya," Arella said. Then something happened and 4 men appeared they jumped into action.

"_Quick she's started to ascend_," the first spoke in a language that I could barley understand. "Excuse _me Princess_," the second said moving her out of the way. "_She is pregnant_," The third said. "_This complicates things a bit_," the last said. "_We will compromise..._" The first said again. "_How_?" The second asked. "_The child will be Princess Saya's successor if she dies... so will will give them both the ability to have a battle form she will learn to half shift as she grows_," The last replied.

"_Wait what the hell are you doing with my daughter!_?" Raven exclaimed in the same language. "_Calm down Princess Raven, we are gifting her as she ascends let us do our job_," The last man said holding out a restraining hand. "_Nicolo now its time_!" the first man said.

He turned I was set i the middle of the living room on the table, they formed a circle around me and started to chant something. "Ahh! Stop please! No! I don't want it! Its not time to HUNT!" I Screamed as they forced my change into my demon form which I had been able to keep at bay eating a lot of red meat essential to my diet, and giving in to the little urges of my demon form.

"_It will be over soon Princess Saya just hold on_," the second said. "_I _can't_, everything _hurts_,_" I exclaimed switching toungs on the words. "_Just hold on Princes it will be over with soon_," The third one said. _"Just give into it, it will make it much easier_," The first said. "_I Don't know if I can control it_," I gasped. "_Trust us Saya_," The first said.

I gasped then let the change happen I transformed into my full demon form being more animal than human in shape, I looked like the dog like things from the Chronicles of Riddick the ones with the shiny silver eyes. But my body was more snake or cat like then dog like and my scales where sort of like that in the movie but a dark crimson red. They changed chants when I assumed my demon form. Minuets past I fought to stay awake; "_Don't sleep_," The first said. I kept my eyes open just barely long enough for them to finish the chant and tell me I could sleep...

When I woke up my sister was sitting next to me; "How are you?" She asked. "What happened?" I asked then my eyes widened and my hand flew to my stomach. "_She is fine Lady Saya_," I turned to the voice a low growl escaping my lips my eyes shifting from my human eyes to my demon eyes. "Its ok Saya... he gifted you for something," Arella said touching my hair.

"_Her reaction is to be expected Princess Arella_," the third man said stepping forward. "_Let us explain Princess Saya_," The second man said. I swallowed then settled back down; "_We were sent here to gift you with a half demon or a battle form, since we couldn't just give you the battle form without having you hate us in the end we gave your child one too_," The third explained.

"_We also came with a message from your grandfather King Trigon: "A gift to you my dearest grandchild for sending me those evading little Vampires I always longed to get my hands on, and also for the ones you are bound to come across in the future."_ The second picked up and recited the message.

_"We also come as your warriors, your legend has increased by many Princess since you last called us there are now 80 trained half demons at your service and we are always ready to command_," the first man said. "Great," I commented lowering my head sighing. "_Princess we know this is a lot to take in... so we are going to leave, call us when you need us_," The third said.

"Wait who here leads in my stead?" I asked. "I do... I'm Castiel High commander appointed by your grandfather to guard you, you may remember me when you ran away I was the one you ran into in the kingdom," The first man now known as Castiel explained.

*flashback*

_"Saya Alanna Roth! What the hell were you thinking!" Robin exclaimed. I cringed; "I-I don't know I-I lost control I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "Cyborg how are they doing?" Tyler asked. "Good nothings broken much, they should be fine in a couple of days," Cyborg replied. "Saya how many times have I told you, you need to control your emotions better?" My mother asked._

_"Enough so that I should know by now, but I'm sorry I didn't mean-" I was cut off. "What you didn't mean to throw your sisters into the fucking wall!" Robin yelled. "ROBIN! Enough," Raven stated firmly turning on Robin. "No! God you'd think with the way those to idiots were acting they'd deserve everything they got, lucky I didn't turn full demon on their asses," Instinct snarled through me. I took in a started breath with drawling slightly; "I don't know where- forget it," I said turning and running off up to my room. _

_When I got to my room I threw myself onto my bed and started to cry; "What's wrong with me?" I sobbed quietly. "**I'm going to go somewhere where I can't hurt anyone... where I can't hurt my family, my sister**," I thought grabbed one of my mothers old books and started the spell that would take me to the place they would except me._

_Well it worked... I went into a tunnel that turned from light to completely dark I felt hot instantly and I could see some fires burning around me. I seen a demon tall like a cross between a monkey and a bull, my eyes widened as it came forward I fell back as it rose up on monkey feet raising a clawed hand. I squeaked moving away then after gathering my wits I teleported away. _

_I came to a safe place I started to walk I could hear a distant echo of screams I turned away from them and started to walk into the opposite direction into a canon of rocks. It didn't seem to take long to run into another demon who came at me I turned and ran it came after me I cried out as I fell to the ground clutching a wounded knee._

_"**Let me out!**" Instinct screamed. "**No, I'd rather die first it was because of you were in this place anyway**," I yelled tears flooding my eyes and just when I thought it was going to be all over someone jumped in front of me; "NO!" The man exclaimed thrusting a rather big sword into the demons chest quicker than I could follow. I sighed in relief and started to cry; "Shhh, its ok Princess," the man said picking me up onto a rock._

_"Are you hurt?" He asked. I nodded touching my knee after I had finished crying; "Oh that's just a little scrape here," He placed a gentle hand on my knee and a dark blue glow like my mothers healing ablites soothed the pain. "There we go, better?" He asked. I nodded._

_It took a while for me to fully trust him, he taught me things that my mother didn't teach me before. He taught me how to control the hunger for the hunt. How to hunt when I needed too. How to control my emotions. How to be able to control them enough so that I wouldn't lose control to often. How to fight._

_Then one night after about twelve months in the underworld Castiel had taken me to one of our usual sparing centers he was teaching me one of the lessons in using my powers to defend myself. That is when we heard it someone calling my name, that is when I realized I hadn't really thought about my family since after the second or third month there. When I decided not to dwell on the past and that my family was better off without me._

_Castiel took me by the hand and led me into the canon and set me on a rock; "Look, you have to go now Princess?" He said. "But- I don't want to... I want to stay here, with you please I don't want to go," I said. "Look Princess I know you want to stay with me but trust me you have to," he said._

_My eyes started to tear up he cupped my face in his hands; "Don't worry little one... I will never be far from you, I will **always** be there to protect you, I promise," he said and our native Demon language a language that I could not lie in when speaking to another of my kind. I nodded, he kissed my cheek; "Be good," he whispered turned and disappeared. _

_"Saya! Saya! Oh thank god!" Tyler exclaimed and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I returned the hug wishing for the first time in my life that it wasn't my father who was hugging me but the man I had come to know as Castiel my Warrior, my Protector. I started to cry; "Shh its ok know Little Wolf," he whispered picked me up and carried me back home well through the same portal that he came through in._

_When I had gotten home Arella threw herself into my arms hugging me tightly then pulling away smacking me across the shoulder; "DOn't you ever do that to me again!" She exclaimed. "I missed you too," I replied and hugged her again somehow glade to have my twin back in my arms._

_My mother then pulled me into her loving arms holding me tightly, I could feel her hot tears; "Don't you ever do that to me again Saya Alanna Roth or I swear to god I will put a inter-dimensional tracking device on you," she growled. I buried my face into the crook of her neck; "I love you too," I replied. The others also gave me their welcome backs._

_But that night as I lay in my room in my bed I couldn't help but feel I wasn't home, I slowly climbed out of bed made a makeshift bed on the hard carpeted floor and lay down. I immediately felt comfortable but something was missing I spent half the night tossing and turning until I heard it and knew he was there with me even if I couldn't see him. A soft deep voice humming a soft tone... Castiel. _

*End flashback*

My face lit into a smile and I ran into his arms he laughed; "I knew you'd recognize me its been a long time since I've seen you... you're not so little any more are you?" He asked holding me at arms length. I withdrew slightly; "No not any more," I replied smiling at him. "And you're pregnant, congratulations," he stated his voice taking on deep softer tone.

The men around him looked him like he'd just grown a second head; "So um... you know him?" Raven asked. "Yea... we're old friends," I said smiled. "How old of friends are you?" Tyler asked. "You remember when I ran away?" I asked. "How could we forget you scared the living daylights out of all of us," Tyler commented. "He's that one that took care of me well I was done there," I replied.

"Well I think we own you a thank you," Arella said. "See her here right now healthy is a thank you enough," he replied. "Can you stay this time?" I asked. "I can stay for as long as you want," he replied. "Good," I replied and hugged him again feeling oddly attracted to him he returned my hug.

**Well this is bound to become something more... what do you think? REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW NOW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Teen titans or Twilight!**

I lay back in my room eyes closed it has been a while now since I ascended my battle form was quite handy especially when dealing with Nightfire and Starfire rather fun to throw them out the window now, yes blame it on my raging hormones. Nightwing/Robin hasn't taken it very well... but who the hell cares what he thinks.

Today was one of those days you know the days when you just want to stay in your room because you think that you might rip someone's head off their shoulders. Usually when I'm in one of these moods only Arella, Castiel and occasionally my mother are able to calm me down. I haven't felt the need to meditate since I found out I was pregnant instead giving into my more demonic tenancies... but refusing to kill someone so I mostly hunted animals.

My baby stirred within me I started to sing a song to calm her... ok and me; "Dang Saya you have a beautiful voice I wish I had a beautiful voice," Arella said coming into my room. "You do have a beautiful voice Are," I said. "Not as beautiful as yours I swear every bird outside would stop just to listen to you sing," she replied I motioned for her to lay down she did I heads pressed together we just stayed there.

"Have you chosen a name for the baby?" Arella asked. "Yes, Skye Alianna Rachel Roth," I replied. "That sounds beautiful," she commented. "Thank you," I smiled. "Arella, Saya its time for dinner!" Nightfire called from outside my door. "Ok we'll be right down!" Arella called we started to get up.

Almost on cue my water broke; "Uh oh," I said. "What?" Arella asked. "I think my water just broke," I said looking at my sister with wide eyes. "Uh oh," She said then now everything was happening so fast I was rushed to the hospital where I was to give birth with professional help the doctors where already briefed on my demonic heritage and they were ready for everything that I could throw at them.

10 hours past and I gave birth to a baby girl on December 25 (Demon's didn't celebrate Christmas because it wasn't really the day of Jesus' birth, we celebrate Yule/the Winter Solstice), Castiel was the only one aloud into the delivery room listening to every insult I could throw at the absent Jacob Black

"Congratulations Saya you gave birth a beautiful healthy baby girl," the nurse said giving me my baby. "Oh... she's beautiful," Castiel whispered softly. "What are you going to name her?" Another nurse asked filling out the birth certificate. "Skye Alianna Rachel Roth," I replied gently kissing my daughters forehead.

My family was let in Arella and my mother came over; "Well isn't this a surprise,"Tylercommented. "Yes, a big surprise," I smiled softly. "Sing for her," Bruce (yes even my grandfather was there) said holding up a CD player he plugged it in and a piano started to play to a song my mother would sing to my sister, Gale and I when we were little. I started to sing to my son and daughter. My sister and mother both started to sing with me

It's the same old story, Yes it's nothing new,  
Just a gift from heaven, Just a dream come true.  
In a flash of glory, In a ray of light,  
Welcome to the world, That will hold you tight.

And i always knew, That you were always there.  
And i always want to be, The one to care,  
If your heart is broken, If your feeling blue.  
Welcome to the world, That is here for you.

Welcome to the world, That is shiny and new.  
Welcome to a lifetime, Of dreams come true.  
Welcome to the joy, Of living each day.  
Love is all around you, And here to stay.

I am here beside you, I am here to stay.  
I will keep you safe, and never go away.  
As you look around you, Or your fast asleep.  
All i have to give you, is yours to keep.

Welcome to the world, That is shiny and new.  
Welcome to a lifetime, Of dreams come true.  
Welcome to the joy, Of living each day.  
Love is all around you, And here to stay.

I let the song fade from my lips as I feed her; "Ok everyone lets let them get some rest," the doctor said everyone started to leave. "Saya I'll be outside if you need anything just call me," Castiel said and placed a kiss on my forehead I nodded watched my daughter. "For you I will always be here," I whispered softly to her.

New Years day...

I sat with Skye humming song the Lullaby I had created just for their birth I touched her cheeks gently as they had fallen asleep, Arella poked her head into the room; "Are they asleep?" Arella asked. "Yea, tell mom I'll be down in a minuet," I said knowing what she was going to ask before she asked. "Kay," she smiled and left. I grabbed the baby monitor and left a soft song playing on the radio in my room.

I walked into the living room and sat down at the table for dinner; "Did they fall asleep?" Mom asked. "Yes, the day wore them out," I smiled we had taken Skye outside today we had a small party where almost all of the close Titans attended to welcome Skye to family.

"Lets hope they sleep through the night," Cyborg said. "Are they keeping you guys awake?" I asked. "Yes they are," Nightfire said. "Boohoo for you," I ; "Having two babies hasn't put a handle on your temper has it?" He smiled. "Nope," I replied smirking. "I really hoped it would have," Robin sighed. "Sorry daddy dearest," I smirked and started to eat.

**So how was that a baby girl... lets see what happens two years later**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Teen titans!**

Two Years later...

"Skye!" I laughed as they played with Beast boy/Changeling. "Mommy!" She exclaimed running to me I picked her up. "Hey baby what are you doing to your uncle?" I asked. "Playing," she replied. "Yes I see, are you hungry?" I asked. "Yea!" she exclaimed scrambling to the table with the others.

Cyborg served everyone, we all started to eat. In the middle of the meal my cell phone went off we all jumped everyone looked at me as I took out the phone and looked at the caller ID. "Seriously Sigh right now?" Arella asked. The caller ID blinked the word: Tribe I stood up; "No, something different please excuse me," I said got up and went to the other room.

"Hello," I said. "Saya," Sam said. "Yea, what's up?" I asked. "You need to come back... Reneesme killed someone on our land, we need to prepare for war," Sam said. My heart clenched; "I'll be there tomorrow," I said. "Ok, I'll see you then," he replied we hung up not wanting to say anything more until I got there the next day.

I walked back into the kitchen; "Who was it?"Tylerasked. "My Tribe they need my help," I said. "Are you going?" Robin asked. "Yes, I'm taking Skye... I have a feeling we're going to need your help, will some of you come with us?" I asked. "Of course," Raven said instantly.

By the time dinner was done we had agreed that Arella, Darius, Raven,Tyler, Gale, Beast boy (official name is changeling) and Terra will be coming well the others stayed to help out here inJumpCity. I took Skye a bath lay her to sleep, I took a shower myself then looking through my drawers I found the things that had been gifted to me by the Tribe. I packed everything, Skye and I needed to take then lay down myself and fell into a deep sleep.

The next day...

I woke up early I got Skye up well Gale, Changeling, Tyler, and Darius loaded the bags we all ate saying our good byes to the others we loaded into the car and left to the La Push Reservation. Skye fell asleep in the car it didn't seem to take long to get to Forks, Washington Beast boy transformed into an eagle and kept watch from above.

We entered the reservation my Wolves sent out a welcoming howl; "Mommy doggies," Skye said. "Yup sweetie big doggies you will get to meet very soon if you're a good girl," I smiled. "Yay!" She exclaimed happily. We got to my old home the one the Tribe had made for me.

They were there, Leah, Sam, Clare, Billy, Sue... the whole pack they all ran to the cars smiles lighting up their faces. I stepped out of the car and was ambushed in hugs. I laughed softly; "I missed you guys too," I said. "Mommy," my daughter said poking her head out of the car my family had already gotten out of the car and were waiting off to the side.

"Mommy," the pack had these weird looks on their faces. I brought out my baby; "Guys this is my daughter Skye," I said. Billy was rolled forward; "I have a granddaughter?" He said a look of wonder on his face. "Yes," I replied I knelt down. "Baby this is your other grandfather Billy, why don't you go say hi," I explained she stepped forward hesitantly.

"Come on don't be shy I won't bite," Billy smiled. She went closer he picked her on and sat them on his lap, he started to speak in his native toung a prayer I recognized instantly as a blessing and welcoming, kind of like the song my mother, sister and I sang for her when she were first born a song I sing to them to this day.

He kissed her forehead; "Thank you, I never thought I would have a grand child from my son," he said eyes shinning with gratefulness. I smiled at him, then introduced my family to them we walked into my house settled in them went back downstairs my daughter sat by the fire which Leah had started for her.

"Now what happened?" I asked sitting down. "Well two days ago Reneesme Cullen killed a man on our territory, we declared war after they refused to kill her themselves, they told us they were going to get the Volutri into the mix or what was left of them and their friends," Sam explained. "And how about Jacob?" I asked unfazed by the name.

"He left us when we demanded her be killed, Leah is the new leader of the second Quiluette pack now," Sam explained turning to look at Leah who nodded her head. "Someone is going to be here later to tell us whatever they want," Paul said obviously un happy with it. "Great," Gale said. Just then another howl went out; "Their coming," Sam said we all walked outside my Daughter was being held by Arella.

Jacob's big russet wolf form leapt out of the from the side of my house Reneesme Cullen jumped off; "Cullen, what are you doing here? I should kill you where you stand," I seethed my body changing Dark crimson scales coating my body claws extending form nails, my eyes switching to cat slitted, a tail grew out from behind me, and my fangs extended.

"This isn't your fight Saya, Leave not," she commanded. I growled softly and lunged out in speeds faster than any wolf I landed right in front of her hissing; "Listen here little Cullen," I said a dark aura surrounding us as I picked her up by the throat. "You surrender right now and I will leave you and your family and Imprinter alone, if you don't I swear my demons and I will hunt down and kill every last one of you friends and family in this war, I will then torture you and let my grandfather continue my work in the underworld," I hissed threateningly.

"I don't believe you can do that," She replied. I dropped her smirking a smirk that could rival my grandfathers. Then I sensed my daughter shift forms into a demon and draw out of my sisters arms and run past the others she shifted and started for his me. I let the shield down instantly turning to see My daughter running forward.

I saw Jacob run forward too threateningly. I snarled dashing forward latching onto his hackles making him snarl out in pain I leapt off of him landing in between him and Skye who had stopped whimpering in a little heap fearfully.

I lepta forward again landing on top of them using my body to shield them turning to face him. He was pacing forward I hissed lowly the wolves stayed back with my family knowing I'd be able to handle him. "Never touch our daughter in anger or I will rip you to shreds," I hissed. My mother laughed; "Our children?" Reneesme hissed. "yes, Skye is mine and Jacob's daughter," I replied thinking how luck I was to have a battle form.

Jacob stopped instantly taken aback; my daughter stuck out her head from beneath me and growled at them sticking out her snake like touch at them. I couldn't help but laugh, my family laughed aloud too. "Oh my baby," I purred liking her cheek well purring ever aware of the girl in front of me.

Reneesme growled; "I will kill you all," she snarled. My mother and sister came forward and with their combined powers held me back from killing the sorry little bitch. "I suggest you leave before she stops restraining herself," Darius called to them. They left.

I struggled still seeing them as nothing but my prey. "_Saya control yourself!_" My mother called din our native toung. "_They should die_!" I yelled. "_They will! When their time comes!_" She called back. I forced myself to stop my breath slow and ragged, I swallowed growling lowly and shifted back into my human form.

My daughter shifted back too I picked her up glaring at the woods wear they disappeared. "are you ok?"Tylerasked. "No, I'm not the little bitch threatened my daughter, I will make damn sure she is tortured in the worst ways possible both alive and by Trigon," I seethed striding around them.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Skye said. I smiled softly; "Well lets go get something to eat," I said Skye was like me she needed to learn to hunt.

Together we started out hunt we climbed up trees finding it was better to attack from above. Skye and I communicated with a series of barks, hisses and chirps. We found our prey a mountain lion male from the smell o fit. We crouched I lunched out digging my claws into his flanks. I wounded him enough so that Skye could make her first kill.

She killed him and started to eat; I growled lowly when I sensed a vampire ready to pounce on me in less than a second I had the vamp on the ground snarling as I ripped him to pieces not even giving him time to react. I then rejoined my daughter who continued to eat without a care in the world.

Sam appeared a couple of minuets later my daughter was playing with the bones gnawing on a rather big one we had turned the lion into only a pile of bones. Around us the pieces of the vamp slowly coming together I was playing with the head of the vamp, my daughter often took the pieces and buried them rather deep in the ground.

I turned to Sam he raised a wolfy eyebrow at the vamp pieces, I shrugged. My daughter came forward barking at Sam. Sam hummed placing a paw close to her gently brushing against her nose. She growled playfully. Then seeing the head I was playing with trotted over pitting the nose; "HEY! You little runt!" The head exploded. My daughter gave it a curious expression then took its nose again and dragged it away.

She dug a whole about two feet deep and a foot wide rolled the screaming head in and covered it with a the dirt then prances back wagging her tail wagging moving her head from side to side. We all walked back to the house where the other waited. Sky and I shifted back I picked her up.

"Mommy are we safe here?" she asked. "Not yet honey but mommy is making it safe for us," I replied. "Oh," he looked around. "Good, I want to stay here for a long time," Skye said. "then that is what will happen," I smiled. She nodded they yawned widely. "Time for a nap," I smiled they nodded and I went into my room and lay them down for a nap smiling softly as they fell asleep.

**So that was it I hope you liked it REVIEW REIVEW NOW!**


	13. Warnings

**Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait... I'm so ashamed I haven't updated this story! But here you go! I hope you like it!**

The next day I headed downstairs into the den where battle strategies against the Cullen's were already being planned. Castiel appeared beside me when I entered the room;

"Morning Saya, did you sleep well?" He asked giving me 'the look' that told me not to lie to him. I rolled my eyes;  
"If you must know Cas; No, my sleep was fitful and more tiring then staying awake." I replied meeting his eyes.

"Have you been meditating?" my mother asked hearing what I had said.  
"How am I suppose to meditate when there are things out there that are after my family and friends! I'll be fine mother, I always am." I stated and headed toward the battle lay out.

"Mommy!" My daughter came running around the corner and leapt into my arms. A smile spread across my face;  
"Hey baby, are you having fun?" I kissed her cheek.

"Yeah! Leah is so fun to play with! And Clare is too! Thank you for bringing me here!" She gave me a wet kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I held her tightly; "Anytime baby girl." Leah came in followed my Clare and Quil.

"Skye! I thought we were going to play hide 'n seek!" Clare called, Skye scrambled down and ran to meet her new friends. I watched her for a moment and sighed;

"I don't want it to come to killing them mother, I don't want the wolves to be hurt." I said without looking at them.  
"What are you going to do? If not kill them?" My mother winced whenever the thought of killing something came up. She was a lot like Carlisle in some ways...

"I'm going to talk to the vampires they have brought together. Castiel and three of the others will come with me. Maybe we can scare them into leaving. One half breed is a small price to pay for their freedom..." I commented.

"But think about it for a second Saya... If someone wanted to kill your daughter because she killed someone. Would you let them?" Arella brought up a point and my jaw tightened.

"No, but no one would dare try to kill her. And she would never kill anyone... She's too much like the wolves for that to happen." I replied_. _"You're being a hypocrite then Saya." She concluded, I turned on her eyes darkening.

"I don't care if I'm being hypocritical Arella! They killed someone on our land! The basic fact they killed someone, throws the treaty out of the window! Who knows how many times it's happened before and we didn't know! But now we have proof! And they were stupid enough to do it on our land!" I exclaimed my eyes growing darker.

"Then we come back to the question at hand... What are you going to do about it?" Raven said.  
"If they continue to refuse to give Renesmee up then we will go ahead with the plan." I replied and grabbed my sweater.

"Castiel get Stella and Mason were going to pay the Cullen's a visit." I commanded. "Yes my Lady." He disappeared.  
"Saya... Be careful." Raven gave me a look that I couldn't quite make out and I headed outside. I ran into Leah;

"Hey, Saya." She gave me a smile. I smiled back and headed down the steps staring at Skye and Clare who were playing with Quil and... Seth. Seth looked up and his eyes widened at seeing me;

I rolled my eyes as if saying 'of course' and nodded my consent. Seth was the sweetest wolf here there is no one I would have rather imprint on my daughter.

He gave me a blinding smile and continued playing with Skye, Skye looked at me and gave me her own bright smile. At least she won't have any trouble with finding her intended... He found her.

"Saya?" I turned my head to Castiel and nodded before we headed off into the forest. It didn't take a long time to get to the Cullen area and Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Emmett and Jacob were there waiting for us I could see other vampires as well.

"What do you want Saya?" Edward spoke first. "I want to talk with the other vampires you have here, in a matter of seconds they were here.

"I want to give you all a chance to leave, this isn't _your_ fight... leave and you won't be hunted. My demons and I are not to be crossed, we are ten times as powerful as wolves and ten times as vicious when it comes to killing.

You might be thinking I'm lying... So I'm going to give you a demonstration." I turned my head to Stella and Mason who stretched out as the transformation took place.

They were now on all fours both are a different species of half demon. Where one was more dog like the other was feline like both equally as powerful although all females are usually twice as mean.

"For those of you who haven't been on the receiving end of these powerful creatures, demons are notorious for being able to torture mercilessly not only physically but mentally.

Their claws can pierce vampire skin easier then slicing through butter, there is an enzyme on our claws that keep you from healing for a time.

Our teeth can rip through your body without even trying, there is also another enzyme in our saliva that can cause physical pain for days and possibly turn you human if your not dead already, as for if you want to bite us... Go ahead but expect to be dead in three days time.

You see since we are immune to your venom our bodies have come up with chemicals that negate and often times reverse the effects of vampirism. So our mates if vampire can be turned back to humans.

That is not including our physical bodies: Our bones are like reinforced steel in our battle and full form that is if you can get past the scales that are harder then your diamond like bodies. Our senses are three times yours.

We are trained from a young age to hunt, if you want a hunting competition we will win. We are the perfect predator and we will find you and end you; if you fight for them.

If not, you will not be hunted, you will not be tortured and you will not be killed. That I can promise you." I ended my little speech

"Saya how nice it is to see you again my dear." Aro appeared and I turned my eyes to him.  
"What do you need Aro?" I questioned and he gave me a slow smile.

"I don't believe you can do all those thi-" He was cut off instantly as Stella was there in her half form arm straight through his chest grasping a non- beating heart in her hand on the other side of his body. Aro sputtered and she yanked her had out still holding the heart in her hand.

She grabbed his shoulder with one clawed hand and pulled him forward.  
"Whhat now did you sssay?" She growled in his ear before stepping back and letting him fall to the ground. His mate gave a cry of despair and Mason put her out of her misery.

"Do you believe us now?" They all stayed quiet. "Please don't do this Saya." Jacob said looking at me with desperate eyes.

"Jacob... You have no right to ask me not to do this. You turned your back on your family, your pack and your tribe. As far as we are concerned _you_ are no better then they are... If mercy is what you are looking for-" I closed my eyes to breath past the pain that blossomed in my chest but I forced myself to finish. "You will not find it with me."

I heard someone gasp and I turned to Jasper who held his hand over his heart eyes closed, but he looked up feeling my eyes on him and I could see if he could cry... He would be.

"Saya?" He wanted to question my pain, he wanted to know why I felt like I was being torn apart inside. He wanted to know why it felt like he was bitten as a human again. But I just shook my head turned and headed away letting them think about if they wanted to sacrifice being killed like Aro and his mate.

Castiel stayed behind for a couple of seconds and in a flash was in front of Jacob...  
"Jacob Black-" He grabbed a fistful of Jacobs hair and pulled it back baring his neck. Jacob struggled but couldn't do anything and neither could anyone else.

"You better remember my face and stay as far away from it as you can when the battle comes. Because I will be the one to end you." With that Castiel disappeared leaving a terrorfied Jacob in his wake...

**So what do you think!? DO you like it? Comments, questions and concerns are always welcomed!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! I smack myself for how long its been! Anyway I don't own Twilight or Teen Titans!**

After we were far enough away I looked to Castiel.

"Castiel set up demons around the Cullen's home. If anyone comes out of there even if they are willing to leave... Kill them, as for the half breed bring her to me." I command and he bows his head.

"As you wish... What about the wolf?" he asked knowing Jacob would most likely be with Renesmee.

"Bring him to me as well." I responded and Castiel nods.

"As you will Princess." He kneels and summons twenty four demons who are kneeling around me and the shimmer fading away to take up their positions around the house. I teleport back to the trees surrounding my home, everyone was inside now as rain had started to fall.

"Mommy!" I entered the house and Skye flew into my arms.

"Hey baby, how is your day going?" I asked as I carry her into the living room where Clair, Seth, Quil, Sam, Leah, my mom, sister, brother were all sitting around.

"It's great! Mom Leah's so fun to be with and funny like you! And my Sethy he's so nice! I love him!" I sat down with her on my lap and smiled.

"That is fantastic baby. I'm glad you're happy Angel." I say and lean back so she can lay on my stomach like she usually does. I lightly stroke her hair and her eyes close sleepily.

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away

A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray,

Forget your woes and let your troubles lay

And when it's morning, they'll wash away.

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from every harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is where I love you. (x2)

Deep in the meadow, under the willow

A bed of grass, a soft green pillow

Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes

And when you awake, the sun will rise (x2).

Here it's safe, here it's warm

Here the daisies guard you from harm

Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true

Here is where I love you. (x2)

I hummed a little bit and she had fallen to sleep, my eyes were soft as I stared down at my daughter. It was in these moments when I held my daughter close that I could forget about my Intended. I couldn't feel the pain that continues to ache in my heart, I looked at Seth.

"Hurt her Seth and I swear to whatever gods out there I will gut you like a fish." I say.

"I would never hurt her," Seth says strongly and I smile.

"I know you wouldn't, if you were anyone else I would have skinned you already so that's a plus." I state and he nods knowing it was just custom to threaten daughters new boy friend imprint or not.

"How did it go?" Raven asked.

"Unknown if they took the threat to heart or not. As of right now I have a group of my demons around the Cullen house just in case they try to smuggle her out someway." I replied.

"Do we really have to kill her?" Seth asked looking down at his hands.

"I don't know, that is why I requested she be brought here to stand trial with the Council. She and Jacob both..." I replied and Seth sighs.

"And Jacob?" Leah says.

"You know the answer already Leah, it's the law. Jacob will have to pay for his crimes against the Tribe as well. Protecting a killer a Vampire no less. I knew the man she killed he was apart of the Tribe you know this. His family will want death... Renesmee's life for his. As for Jacob his punishment can range from providing for the family his imprint has killed, banishment or even death," I explain emotionlessly.

"Do you want that for him... Maybe its best we just let him go." Sam says.

"If they promise never to return." Leah picks up catching Sam's train of thought.

"They'll come back one day when everyone has forgotten, when no one recognizes them. It might take a century but they'll be back and I won't be able to stop them from taking lives again." I explain.

"You're right..." Leah sighs, I get up moving carefully as to not wake Skye.

"Quil if you want you can lay Clair down with sky I'm sure Skye wouldn't mind the compoine." I say as I head upstairs to lay Skye down, Quil nods and starts to follow me Clair in his arms.

Once back downstairs I start to cook for dinner Raven and Arella are with me we move with practiced ease. A couple of hours later Skye and Clair were awake, after dinner we were outside enjoying the moonlight a fire in the center of the yard playing. Quil had taken Clair home for the night and the rest of the wolves were all around. Skye had went off to bed for the night and I was leaning back facing the fire loving the feeling of cold and hot that was on my skin. The song Pain by three days grace was playing in the background and I sang along. I looked up at the sky and my eyes glowed which means I'm letting my emotions show a bit more then usual.

The air around me shimmered and a couple of my demons appeared. I got up and faced them;

"As you suspected they did try to smuggle her out along with the wolf. We have captured and have killed every vampire with them. No one will know we have them, would you like us to bring them?" The first explains.

"Yes, take them to my basement. I'll meet you down there right now." They nod and shimmer away. I head to the house the wolves have left and Raven and Arella are in bed. I use my powers to smother the flames and head down into the basement. I see Jacob and Renesmee unconscious, using my powers I tied their hands behind them, wrapped another rope around Jacobs waist and put the other end around her neck.

"Seether you and Grace will be guarding this door. No one comes in... Understand." They nod and shimmer outside the door. I head to one side of the wall. I don't sleep much anymore, four hours is enough for days of being awake. I am in the shadows it was dark and the only light in the room is candle light which is just enough to illuminate their forms. I shift into full demon waiting for them to wake up. I settle down to wait.

A couple of hours later I could hear them waking up a low growl rumbled in my chest and Renesmee squeaks in fear, Jacob is up a second later. I pace around them in the shadows making them turn their heads to follow my shadowy form but they don't know where exactly I am.

"J-Jake m-my throat. Something's around my neck." I shift into my battle form chuckling lightly- dangerously.

"Who's there? Show yourself or I'll kill you." I shift again into human form and step into their line of sight.

"You aren't in a position to give orders or threaten anyone Jacob." His shoulders shiver and I smile dangerously.

"Go ahead Jake. Phase away but just so you know there is a rope around your waist that is directly tied to the noose around your imprints neck. If you shift in any way the rope around her neck with tighten and strangle her to death and/or make her head pop right off her body, so please save us the wait for her death and phase." I hum and smirk widely when he growls even more.

"Oh your growls are nothing to me my Love." I purr and move to stand in front of him eyes meeting his.

Raven, Arella and Castiel are in the living room speaking quietly.

"I'm worried mom, I have never seen Saya like this... It's like- she's changing. She's grown darker and she doesn't seem to care about anything besides Skye." Arella says worried.

"She doesn't care about anything else besides her family and tribe. She'll go to any lengths to keep them safe even if it means killing a bunch of vampires to do so." Castiel says.

"Is there anything we can do to save her?" Raven asked.

"She's hardening her heart against her Intended. I've heard of a couple of people like this, the Kings Assassins and Mercenaries each one was rejected by their intended at one point or another all even deadlier then originally conceived. There is no telling what she'll do now, the harder she makes her heart against the wishes of her Intended the worse she will get until the only thing keeping her going is the thought of the next kill." he explained to them.

"Is there anything we can do to I don't know keep her under control?" Raven asked fearing for Saya's sanity.

"Having Skye is probably the best thing for her. As long as she is need by Skye I'm almost sure she'll be okay. As long as she has you guys I'm sure there is a way to keep her... Sane at least." he replies.

"Where is she right now?" Arella asked not hearing her in the kitchen.

"In the basement, we've captured the wolf and half breed." Castiel says. Just then Skye walks in rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Where's mom?" No sooner had Skye asked did Saya appear behind her.

"Good morning Angel." Saya smiles and picks Skye up.

"What do you want for breakfast today my lovely." Skye lays her head on my shoulder and she yawns.

"Bacon and sausage and eggs and chorizo and waffles." She replies straightening in my arms.

"You got it Love." we head into the kitchen and I set her down on the counter beside me as I start to get the things we needed.

"Mommy?" I turn my head to her.

"Yes.

"Who's in the basement?" I stopped and smile.

"You're so smart baby. The people in the basement are no one to concern your mind with. They are nothing to us, they are like roaches under our feet nothing to be concerned about." I replied.

"Are they what you're trying to keep us safe from?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, and as soon as they are gone we will be able to stay here safe... forever." I responded with a smile. She smiles back eyes alight;

"I can't wait." She sighs and I caress her face with my hand lightly tucking a strand of her hair out of her eyes.

"Me either." I replied and look at the door a sadistic smile on my face.

**Hope you liked it! Review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys! Anyway I don't own Twilight or Teen Titans!**

It's been three days since we captured them. It will be two more days that their locked in my basement as we await the Council's trail. Every morning I went down after breakfast and when Skye went to play with Claire, Seth, Leah and Quil at the reservation often times she visited Billy.

Some of my demons were never far from them. We waited to tell the vampires we had them as far as we knew they didn't know yet that we did have them and they wouldn't until the sentence was carried out. Each day I went down Jacob would plead with me to release them, to let them go and each day I refused.

I refused each and every time he asked during the day dozens of times and for every time he asked me my heart grew a little colder. The third day as usual I went down after saying goodbye to Skye as she and Leah went off to the beach for the day as it was sunny and warmer then usual.

"Saya, please let us go. I'll do anything." Jacob says as I took my place in front of him cross legged. I had long since given up saying 'no' and merely just shook my head negative. I closed my eyes, he must have decided he'd try a lot harder today.

He must know what's going to happen and his desperate attempts at persuading me increased. I could feel it in my veins the need to do something, so I got up and turned on some music to drown out his begging. He just got louder, I instantly regretted letting them eat and drink three square meals a day.

It was often satisfying to hear Renesmee nearly throw up her food every time it was time to eat. There was a no blood policy in my house for vamps only or half vamps... Didn't really matter to me.

"Shut up Jacob, just SHUT UP!" I screamed at the end of my patients with him. I had shot up my fists clenched at my sides my eyes burning red. Castiel was beside me instantly grasping my arm.

"My lady maybe you should go enjoy some time with your daughter." He says calmly. I turn my head to him.

"No. Leave me." I command.

"Saya this is not good for you. Please go, we'll keep an eye on them." He tried to reason with me.

"I said no Castiel, I'm fine." I lied, he knew I was lying. My jaw flexed and I glared ahead of me, I refused to let the tears cloud my vision. He sighs but bows his head and disappears.

Raven's POV.

"Raven?" I turned my head to Castiel instantly I seen worry in his eyes.

"What's happening?" Tyler asked standing up beside me.

"She's going too far... If she doesn't leave him, something very bad will happen." He says plainly.

"What does that mean?" Gale asked worry evident in his voice.

"She's becoming colder to him, the more she turns off her emotions to him. The greater the chance she has of never coming back. Instinct and all of her other emotions are at odds inside of her. Instinct, love and hatred are at odds with each other. Lets call it Instinct/love and instinct/hatred. She's being torn from the inside, the more she refuses instinct/love to release her intended, the more power she gives to instinct/hatred." Castiel tries to explain.

"So Love and Hate are battling for dominance inside of her?" Terra says trying to figure this out.

"Not exactly Love and Hate are two separate although close emotions. Saya's instinct is to Love the Intended do whatever is necessary to make the Intended happy. But Saya's need to protect and serve her people and family is slowly overriding that emotion. This is creating a conflict between Love and Hate the two emotions that always battle for dominance inside of us. Instinct is starting to confuse Love with Hatred as the two are very high emotions.

Normally hate and love are separate from each other and separate from Instinct but Love has infused herself inside of instinct to give it that push that would get Saya to release her Intended and by extension his imprint. But Saya's hatred for the Imprint has also molded itself to Instinct, making it nearly impossible for Saya to separate the two." Castiel ends.

"What happens if the two are not separated?" Tyler asked chewing on his lower lip.

"There is no telling what will happen... I've never heard of this situation before." He replied.

"Is there anything we can do to help her?" Arella threaded her fingers through mine.

"I don't know..." Castiel replies.

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I've never heard of this happening before. I don't know what will happen, it could be anything or it could be nothing, I'm telling you just to be safe. Maybe if we get her away from him she'll be able to start separating the three emotions again. I just don't know." He replied firmly.

Saya's POV.

It was nearing noon and I leaned my back against the far wall listening to the music. Trying to block out his voice, I stared into the ceiling above me.

"...I'm sorry Saya." My eyes snapped to him and almost as if it were meant to come on the song To late to Apologize by Justin Timberlake came on my ipod. Something inside of me broke and I clenched my fists. I shot up tears pricked the backs of my eyes and I moved fluidly over to him and stuck out.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain to come. Pain slithered up my spine and I gasped. He opened his eyes to see... I had cut his binds. I was on my hands and knees in front of him grinding my teeth at that pain that continued to shoot up my spine and down my arms and legs.

"Saya!" He moved to my side but I stuck out once again, my claws nearly cutting into his skin.

"GO!" I snarled and made a pained sound in the back of my throat as tears slid down my cheeks. He had backed up as the half breed moved to the door.

"No, Saya I'm not-" I looked up cutting him off my eyes were blood red making his stop.

"GO NOW!" I scream but the scream turned into a cry of pain. It felt like the change was forced on me once again, it was like the first time I shifted, it felt like my bones were arranging themselves but they weren't and it felt like razors were slicing through my veins and molten lava was being forced through them at the same time. I could feel my bones breaking a reminding themselves. Jacob looked around wildly trying to figure out what was causing my pain.

"Jacob come on! We have to go!" Renesmee tried to pull him away. I convulsed on the floor, the only thing I could focus on was the song now replaying in the background.

My mother ran into the room, followed closely by Castiel, Arella, Gale, Tyler, Beastboy and Terra. They were alerted by my cries of pain and had rushed in from wherever they were.

"Get them out of here!" Castiel yelled a couple of my demons grabbed the half breed and another was about to grab Jacob. But he evaded their hands and tried to move to my side as another of my screams echoed around the room. I cried crawling away from their hands. Tyler and Gale threw Jacob back into a wall furious;

"Stay away from her!" Tyler growled and moved to my side.

"Wh-what's happening to her?" He asked trying to move forward once again, watching as I cried arching off the cold concrete floor and tossed and turned on the floor all the well tears rolling down my face.

My heart raced, and all of a sudden the pain was focused there. Right in my heart, all the pain from everywhere on my body was all of a sudden there in one place. In the center of my chest, it was like razors slowly cutting into me, a searing hot dagger being forced inch my inch into my heart spreading its fire and pain.

"Get it out!" I screamed pleading with them. They didn't know what I was talking about, I started to claw at my chest. My razor sharp claws biting into my skin;

"Grab her!" Raven and Arella grabbed my hands forcing me down onto my back. Castiel and Tyler helped them keep my hands down and away from my chest. Terra increased my wrists in earthen cuffs keeping my arms down and continued up my arms until I couldn't move them. I continued to thrash from side to side.

"Get it out! Get it out! Get it out! Please someone just end the pain! PLEASE!" I cried Terra continued immobilizing me three earth cuffs over my stomach and hips and down my legs.

"Mother please," I begged as she started to heal the damage I had inflicted on my chest. She shook her head tears glittering in her eyes;

"No, I'm sorry baby." She says. Raven stood up and was soon ushered out like everyone else. Castiel would start the watch over her.

"Mom?" Arella asked tears in her own eyes. Raven shook her head and Tyler drew her into his arms.

A couple of hours later Saya had finally fallen to sleep, Castiel came upstairs leaving another demon to watch over her. He sat down head in his hands;

"What do we do?" Arella was the first to ask. He shook his head;

"I don't know..."

"Is there anything we can do?" Terra asked.

"I don't know..."  
"Is she going to be okay?" Beast boy asked.

"I don't know..."

"What happened to her?" Gale asked.

"I don't know..."

"Well is there anything you do know!?" Tyler yelled angry.

"Tyler!" Raven snaps at him and he growls moving to the window were the once sunny day had now turned to rain.

**As usual please review. Should this bee a happy or sad ending? I'm on the fence here.**


End file.
